Lost, but forgotten? Never
by Blade-Guardian
Summary: As always, this tale is about the packs adventure to Paradise. While the normal villains, Jagarah Quent&Darcia, are on the packs heels every step of the way. 5 new members of the pack bring a sense of completion&another villain. Kiba
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about how our beloved bishi's get Cheza back and we discover that Hige has been keeping a very very big secret that will shake everyone to the core. Three new OC.

Who Are You?

Who Am I?

The guys darted down the halls of Jagarah's Keep, Kiba Tsume and Toboe following Hige's lead. All but Hige knew what was going on; he was leading his pack to the most dangerous part of the Keep, the lab.

"Hige," Toboe whispered harshly, he didn't like being so exposed in the vaulted halls of Jagarah's Keep. Hige gripped his forehead in an attempt to knock Toboe and the others off of his train of thought, but his pace never slowed. Kiba raised a worried eyebrow towards Hige.

"You ok?" Kiba asked, trying to read his friends eyes.

"Yeah, just fine," muttered Hige as he kept the pack moving forward, his eyes locked on the path ahead that would lead them through a pair of double doors that held a secret, his secret. The darkest secret he could ever think of.

_Within the lab_

"Kage, KAGE!" screamed a panicked black wolf as she watched her friend have a thick substance injected into her through a long needle behind the bars of her cage.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled a guard as he walked by and kicked the bars of her prison. The one in the cage, was an adult female wolf named Blade.

"Blade," called a soft voice to her left. She turned immediately to her right and saw her little brother Solleks in his cage, looking excited for some odd reason.

"What?" she hissed at his enthusiasm while Kage writhed in pain on the exam table.

"Today's the day that Hige comes back..." Solleks whispered excitedly, the silver wolf had missed his friend and loved hearing the crazy stories he always came back to the lab with.

"Great less food for me…if only those fucking humans hadn't given him that formula, then his appetite wouldn't have gone insane and I wouldn't have to lick scraps off the ground to live." she snarled to herself but she loved Hige and missed him, too.

Hige was one of her best friends, being closer to her in age then the pups and, unlike the pups, he could also remember the old life. She could vaguely remember beautiful lunar flowers and all of her friends and Tsume, her twin brother. The twin that had been born so strong but when she surpassed him in strength and agility, their father became angry and decided that the best way to even the odds between his strong daughter and ailing son was to beat her. Being the children of the alphas, it was near impossible to meet her parents' expectations, but Tsume became stronger just in time for their valley to go up in flames.

Hige stopped outside the large double doors, every hair on his neck stood on end as he smelled the unnaturally sterile scent of the lab.

"Ok guys, Cheza is in there and so are…a few of my friends, we can't leave them behind when we leave with Cheza. I won't leave them behind." he said boldly, Kiba stopped suddenly and his head shot up at the sound of Cheza's name.

"What?" asked Toboe and Tsume at the same time, in shock that Hige had kept something like this a secret for so long. It didn't settle well with Tsume, who was this wolf?

"I know I should have told you guys but…I was afraid that you wouldn't follow me up to now if I told you before." Hige explained. Kiba looked at Hige then the doors then his pack then back at the doors.

"What are we waiting for, Cheza's in there, let's go." Kiba said eagerly, Hige smirked and nodded. He turned and with the other wolves and charged through the double doors. Kage lifted her heavy head from the exam table at the sound of the doors opening. Shouts erupted as guards were taken down and the lab was taken over by the pack.

"HIGE!" screamed Solleks as he saw his friend running over to him with the keys to the cages.

"Woe, you never said anything about there being girls!" cried Tsume as he ran up to Blades cage and began to fumble with the lock.

"JUST OPEN IT BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT!" Blade screamed at him. Tsume stopped and looked closer at her face, it was very familiar.

"FINE" Tsume screamed back at her in the same tone, the black wolf stared at him. He ripped off the lock just as Hige ran over with the keys, Blade looked warily at the large silver male before exiting the cage and stretching her long limbs.

"Cheza…" Kiba put his hand up to the glass then picked up one of the batons and was about to smash the large serum filled glass bubble that held Cheza. He was stopped as a firm hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned to see what he thought was Tsume but quickly realized it was one of the females. She had the same tanned and scarred skin and harsh yellow eyes, but her hair was jet black and hit past her shoulder blades. She never released eye contact as she tapped out a code and the serum began to drain.

"Once it's drained you can smash it and rescue your precious flower maiden," she whispered, in a tone all too similar to Tsumes, to the eager Kiba. He blinked while gripping the baton tighter and swung at the glass and it shattered instantly into a million pieces. Kiba jumped in and ripped off the wires that were attached to the weak flower maiden. He held her bridal style while hopping out of the emptied tank and onto the ground with his fellow pack and three new members gathering around him.

"Cool, let's get out of here, shall we?" asked Hige as he led the way to a tunnel that took them past the walls of the Keep and City to the wide open spaces they had come to love.

"I can't believe we're free..." muttered Solleks as they made it out of the tunnel and into the cold fresh air. Blade nodded and took a deep breath then stepped out of the way so that Kage could get out of the tunnel, the weak pup leaned against her friend and took in her own shaky breath of fresh air. It seemed to recharge something deep within her tired body.

"Blade…Kage…Solleks, you ready for the long road to paradise?" Hige asked the exhausted three.

Let me know what you think, read & review as they say (: it'd be nice to know if this is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of the series

Warning: Please read previous chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Kage but I do own Blade & Solleks.

Can I be set free? Do you want to see the real me?

(Normal POV)

The pack darted across the barren land as quickly as they could, Kiba carrying a dozing Cheza in his arms as steadily as possible. The three that had been caged were glad to stretch their aching muscles across the open tundra and felt like they could sprint forever. But to the slow moving pup, Toboe, the four days of solid running were beginning to wear on him and on the evening of the fifth day he finally collapsed.

"Guys, we've got to find a place to rest for the night," Kiba muttered as he scanned their surroundings for a place to camp out while Toboe struggled to catch his breath. Blade stepped ahead of him and tilted her nose towards the sky, taking a deep inhale of the air.

"I smell water…open water," She whispered in a low voice and turned to her right, Tsume watched her plod up the hill with Kage and Solleks close behind.

(Blade's POV)

I scanned the wide open waters of the ocean, not sure which ocean but it was large and revealed to me that we were on a peninsula. I had forgotten that Jagarah's Keep was bordered by the sea.

"The bridge looks safe." Solleks reported and I looked to my left, a large sea bridge stretched to god knows where. "It might take us to another part of the mainland…or an island."

"Look! Maybe it'll take us to Paradise!" cried a new voice that had Kage snarling, it was Toboe and he was beyond excited at the sight of a bridge, "I'll go tell Kiba!"

"That kid…is going to get killed." Kage growled low in her throat; whatever they had given her back in the lab had lost its calming effect on her. I shrugged and turned to watch the others reaction as Toboe told them about the find.

"Or get us killed…" Solleks added, I could tell he was scanning our surroundings as I studied the ocean and bridge. It had well used train tracks laid in the middle, foot paths on either side and appeared to be well maintained. "Probably used to ship wolves out to search for Darcia or Cheza…"

"Most likely…maybe we'll find Arrow sooner than we expected." I said softly, knowing the subject of our missing member was a tender spot on Kage. She bit her upper lip and looked at me with sad eyes, he had been taken away one night and we hadn't seen him in months.

"I hope he hasn't given up…he's never done well alone." Kage whispered, I stroked her head of dark brown hair and let her glare up at me. While she was Hige's younger sister, they couldn't be any more different. Hige was lighthearted, talkative and friendly. Whereas Kage was dark, quiet and clung to her closest friends like her life depended on it. Living in the lab, most of the time it did. Long hours of torture, training and testing. Little food. Little rest. It would take its toll quickly on a lone wolf, which is why they kept all of us alive after we arrived at a Lab all those years ago.

"-ello! Earth to Blade," Hige waved a hand in front of my eyes and I jumped back. "I always forget how hard you zone out; we're bunking in a cave nearby for the night then seeing where the bridge takes us tomorrow."

"Okay." I nodded while following him to the cave with the two cubs close behind me.

"So, guys, where do you think the bridge goes since it stretches so far! I wonder if it'll take us to Paradise, oh it has to!" Toboe rambled on excitedly and I couldn't help but compare him to his twin, Arrow. They were almost identical, Toboe with the redder hair of the two but completely opposite in demeanor, almost as different as Kage and Hige. I leaned against the wall of the cave and let Toboe rattle on but I felt eyes boring into my face. It was Tsume.

"What's he staring at…" Solleks growled low in his throat, always the protective younger brother. I put a calming hand on his shoulder and turned to see my twin staring at me. I couldn't say anything as his gaze turned from steely to something close to soft, concerned. I rose slowly and exited the cave and heard Tsume follow.

"Tsume," Toboe called, must be his shadow.

"Stay, runt." Tsume said gruffly, there was a whine of protest but the pup stayed put. I walked for a little bit before finally turning to him. Not much had changed. He still had same silvery-white hair, long lean body and that hard-ass attitude. "So…you're alive."

"Obviously, was about to make the same statement." I said while leaning against a large boulder.

"What happened to you?" inquiring about my scars, I shrugged and looked away.

"After the fire that took our parents lives…after you all left me with the pups while you went down to the river to hunt…men showed up and took us. He left Toboe but managed to get Hige, who had come back to check on me. We were 'trained' to kill, to fight…to be machines for Jagarah's wolf army to keep Darcia away from Cheza, that damned flower maiden is more trouble than she's worth," I growled low in my throat at the scars I had received because of her.

"Solleks Kage and Hige, too?" Tsume seemed a little shocked that Hige was in fact a trained soldier.

"Yes, Hige, too…and Arrow…" my voice trailed off as I thought about the poor pup, all alone.

"Arrow's still alive?" Tsume cried, not bothering to keep his composure. His whole body shook at the thought of one of our own being left to fend for himself. "Where the hell is he?"

"If I knew I'd have bolted out the door after him as soon as you ripped the lock off my cage." I snarled and felt anger building inside me; being taken away without the others being given a location on where you went only meant one thing. Punishment. Tsume growled low in his throat when an ear splitting noise cut the air.

"Nobel ship, fuck!" I felt my anxiety level go through the roof and ran for the cave; the others had heard it as well.

"Who could it be?" Hige snarled and tugged at his collar and stared up at the sky, it was a dark purple vessel with gold wings. "Darcia…he's come for Cheza, no doubt."

"We have to try and run, we can't let him get Cheza." Kiba said urgently while gathering the flower maiden into his arms, I snarled.

"And be used as target practice? There's nothing for us to hide under to get away, Kiba, we'll be killed!" Tsume took the words right out of my mouth.

"I'm up for dinner, not smelling like it!" added Hige as Darcia sent us a warning shot while descending a football field away from our cave. Rocks tumbled down around us; our only cover was quickly destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: Please read first 2 chapters, thanks (:

Disclaimer: Don't sue, please! I've already disclaimed what isn't mine (:

Reverie

"Damn it…" I turned towards the ship as the door popped up and out stepped Darcia, in all purple leather and hair slicked back. Oh how I longed to wipe that cocky smirk off his nasty face.

"Ah, so many of Jagarah's dogs, I thought only one of you was being allowed to roam free." Darcia sneered, "Or have you joined in the pointless journey to Paradise, too?"

"Of course they have!" Toboe bellowed before stepping in front of Cheza, "And you're not taking Cheza anywhere!" Stupid kid! Darcia smirked and a large red beam shot out of thin air at Toboe and Cheza, the pup had enough sense to knock the flower maiden out of the way but was sent flipping into the air.

"TOBOE!" Hige sprinted to the fallen pup but another red beam sent both of them flying. No, I wasn't going to let this happen!

I zigzagged with Solleks, Tsume and Kage towards the ship, there was obviously a force field to protect the cowardly Nobel. More shots were fired and I could hear Cheza scream as wolf's blood was splattered across the ground. Bloodshed for her. The air was filled with the sound of shots, screams, snarls and rubble landing. I was circling the ship, looking for some kind of weakness in the barrier.

"BLADE!" shouted Hige and I knew I was in for it, I felt the ground shake beneath my paws and my eyes were blinded by a white light as I flew into the air. My fur was singed by the heat of the laser; cuts slashed my body as I skidded across the ground. Shaking myself off I looked up to see Kiba was the last one standing; everyone else lay silently on the cold ground. I snarled at the lily white maiden as she stood staring at me only a few feet away.

"This…is all for you, you ungrateful bitch." I growled low in my throat and stepped towards her, which Darcia misread as me protecting her and I was sent cart wheeling across the ground. "Fuck…" I exhaled as I finally came to a stop.

"Come, Cheza, haven't your wolves had enough?" Darcia's cold voice chilled the air and I lay perfectly still while I scanned the others, so much blood was being lost. More shots and we all flew into the air, I put my paws out to brace myself for landing but once I hit the ground another body fell on top of me and I felt my leg crack to my shoulder. Biting back my snarl I let gravity take hold and I slid a couple feet from the momentum of whoever had fallen on me.

"Blade…" it had been Solleks; I couldn't help but let myself go soft as I looked over my little brother, so many cuts soaking the ground beneath him.

"If we die now…I'm gonna be pissed." Kage's voice carried to me from a few feet away and I smirked to myself, it would definitely suck.

"That is enough…this one will go with you." Cheza was surrendering to Darcia; I listened intently as she walked towards the ship.

"Cheza…don't go…don't leave us…" Kiba whispered and stood in her path. Was she all that mattered? The fact that his packs blood was soaking the ground had no priority to him. This was our leader? "We're wolves…we're not afraid to die."

"The whole dying thing wouldn't be the worst…but dying for her? That I have a problem with." Solleks muttered, I nodded and looked down at my front left leg. It was bent in an odd way and had gone completely numb, great.

"Here she comes…" Kage snarled as the maiden went around and gently stroked everyone's heads, as she approached me Solleks jumped up and stood over me.

"Stay away." He growled low in his throat and she backed up a couple steps, I watched as Cheza tried to do the same to Kage and received a crazed snarl from the pup.

I listened to the soft footsteps of Cheza as she walked to the ship and Solleks covered my body with his as the Nobel took off into the night sky.

"Hang in there, sis…" Solleks noticed my leg and licked it gently, "We'll get you help, soon…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: Please read the first 3 Chapters, will make things a lot easier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters besides Solleks and Blade. Please don't sue

I want you to know…

(Normal POV)

A dreadful windstorm tore across the barren land from the sea; the affect from the large mass of water was devastating to anyone or anything that wasn't able to take cover. Hunkered down in a small cave was the pack, weary and still seriously injured from their encounter with Darcia, who had successfully taken the flower maiden from the pack.

Kage sat at her post at the mouth of the cave, it wasn't necessary but she needed something to do to keep from blowing up. The storm had been going on for a good 3 days, only letting up to catch its breath. Her wounds had only been slight since she hadn't cared whether Cheza had stayed or not, the worst were Toboe Kiba and Blade. Toboe was whining constantly about the pain, Kiba would gasp randomly as Hige tried to patch him up and Blade lay silently except for when Solleks and Tsume set her arm back in place, she had let out a defeated roar before falling back into silence. Kage didn't like how withdrawn her friend had become, was it something to do with her? The search for Paradise? Maybe Blade was more worried about Arrow then Kage was or was it because of Kiba…

(Blade's POV)

"How much longer until the full moon?" asked Solleks for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Tomorrow, it's hard to believe it because of this damned storm but I can feel it," Tsume muttered and looked at my arm for the hundredth time.

"Guys…just tired." I tried to appease my worrying brothers but they furrowed their eyebrows in the same fashion and shook their heads, oh how I had longed to see something like this happen. I don't know what was keeping me down, I had suffered far worse than this, why was a broken arm taking me out for so long? "Sit me up?" Tsume gently lifted me and I leaned back against the craggy sides of our sanctuary.

"Where do you think they took Cheza?" Toboe whimpered from the other side of Kiba, everyone shrugged.

"No clue, runt, probably to his Keep…wherever that is." Hige sighed before looking at me, "How're you doing, Blade?"

"Tired…more tired than usual, odd…what with…the full moon coming." I had to take deep breaths; I had more than a broken arm if my breathing was this labored. Solleks' color drained a little at the sound of my breathing. "Don't worry…so much."

"You taught me how to worry." He retorted and I let out a soft laugh and mentally slapped myself as my whole body ached. "So, what's the plan after the moon has patched everyone up?"

"See where that bridge leads," I answered and felt Kage's eyes on me, "We have one more pup to get before we do anything else."

"But…Cheza." Kiba began and I silenced him with a look.

"The pack comes first." My voice was much colder then I had meant it to be, I watched as Kiba's jaw locked and his eyes became dangerously blue.

"Without Cheza, we can't get into Paradise." He re-informed me, I sighed.

"This is getting redundant, I know that! I've protected…that damn plant ever since she was created…I know her significance and…I know that you have an odd obsession with her! Just like any other wolf you are putting the whole meaning of 'Paradise' on a Nobel-made…100% forged…Hanabito!" Kiba's eyes narrowed at this. "Yes, she's a 'perfect creation' but that's it…A creation, a creation used to lure wolves in search of Paradise into trap after trap. It breaks my heart to think of how many I have seen killed…of how many we've had to kill…" I looked to Hige, Solleks and Kage who nodded their heads gravely. "They've forgotten that Paradise is meant for wolves, for packs…without a pack there's no meaning for Paradise, for Rakuen. It's just a place. I am searching for Paradise because I want a better life for the ones I care about…what is your reason?"

Kiba didn't say anything, he remained completely silent and, for the longest time, no one spoke. Only the sound of the wind howling like a caged beast filled the void, soon we all fell into a restless sleep.

"Guys, come on, we shouldn't be fighting or arguing. We need to figure out what to do next!" Toboe bounced up from his spot on the ground the next morning; Kage rolled her eyes and went back to staring outside. "Where do we think Darcia's Keep is?"

"Darcia's Keep isn't our next plan of action, Toboe, if you had been listening at all yesterday instead of whining you would have heard that we are planning on getting the last member of our pack." Kage sniped at her fellow pup, I watched Toboe's eyes fill with confusion and he cocked his head at me.

"Who else is there?" I had forgotten that he was so young when everything happened, when our world became chaos, but I never thought that he wouldn't remember his own twin.

"Arrow, Toboe, your brother…" Solleks answered and Toboe sat back down at the reminder, there was another long silence.

"Blade…" I looked at Toboe, "What happened? What happened to all of us?" I let out a long sigh.

"Runt, do ya think you can wait until the moon?" Hige snapped as he felt along my ribs, I hadn't been brave enough to check for any breaks. "This is going to hurt, but I just need to know if there's any that need to be set before the moon." Hige's fingers trailed along my ribs, "Sorry…" he whispered as I winced in pain, what was wrong with me? "All right…you definitely have breaks in your ribs, Tsume hold her down…this is going to be a bitch."

"No, no more screams!" Toboe covered his ears, I sighed.

"Hige, your hoodie," I asked and he quickly took it off and I sank my teeth into it. "Do it quickly."

The searing, stabbing pain knocked the wind out of me as Hige re-broke and set my ribs in place, my eyes watered and I gripped Tsume's forearms as he held my shoulders down. "There, done, all done. Great job, Blade…rest now…" I barely heard the last of his sentence as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter gets graphic. Please, at least read Chapter 3 because this is a direct continuance of what happens when Blade falls asleep.

Disclaimer: What I don't own, I don't claim.

I'll wait for you…

_(Dream Sequence)_

_ We had barely escaped the fire, our lungs burned from the smoke and we had to get as far away from the blaze as we could to keep from being poisoned. I carried Kage, Hige carried Fushigi, Tsume carried Toboe and Kiba carried Arrow while Fushigi plodded along in the midst of all of us. Our paws were raw by the time we reached our new hiding place, an old wolverine's burrow no too far from the river. Secluded. Isolated. Perfect. _

_ I stayed with the pups, since were still whelps and den-bound for another ½ a year, while the guys hunted and played. For months we lived almost happily, unnoticed and any older wolves that dared to stray past us let us be. No one had the resources to care for so many orphaned pups; a few tried to take the younger ones but we told them that either they take all of us or none of us._

_ I sat out in front of the cave as the sun began to ascend into the sky, everyone still fast asleep within the den. I let my eyes wander over each and every one of them. Tsume, his already broadening chest marked with a scar from our father showing that he was a disappointment and unwanted even though he had become so strong after his illness passed. Hige was a little gangly but strong, he cared for his younger siblings greatly. The two sets of whelp twins were so opposite, even at this age, Kage preferred to play with the quiet Arrow while Toboe was all over the place and getting into everything and Fushigi liked to pick on everyone. Solleks would play, but insisted that he was 'too old' for kid stuff and liked to try and keep up with his big brother. Kiba, ever proud and hot headed, loved to go charging out at the first sound of prey and usually wouldn't come back for the rest of the day. I was never quite sure what the others thought of me as, a babysitter? A mother? A leader? I had no idea what I was but I was in charge of the pups. _

_ It was like any other slow day by the river, the usual morning bickering was going on behind me as I stretched my legs and turned to see Solleks plodding towards me, his large paws not quite fitting for his body. _

_ "Blaaaaaaaade, why can't I go hunting with the guys?" Solleks whined and I nudged him with my nose._

_ "You know how fast Kiba goes; Tsume has a hard time keeping up with him!" I explained like I did every morning and Solleks pouted like he did every morning before getting tackled by Hige and all was forgotten._

_ "We're heading out North, today, should be back before mid-afternoon hopefully." Kiba said while sitting down next to me, I nodded. "How are you doing?" I shrugged and watched the pups tackle and growl in the sun. _

_ "It's so surreal that we can watch them play, I wonder if they'll ever remember the flames that consumed our pack. I wonder if I'm doing a good enough job for them…I feel like I should be doing more than just watching them." I sighed and Kiba nipped playfully at my neck and I nuzzled him._

_ "From what I can see, they're happy and that's all we want for them right now. Once they get older we'll step in to help with hunting and everything, you're not doing this alone. Right now, all they need to be is pups." Kiba reassured and I nodded. "We'll be back later, let's go!" Tsume and Hige darted out of the den after Kiba and I watched them disappear over a hill and into the woods. _

_ To keep the pups entertained I took them down by the river to teach them about water, how it was to be respected since they didn't know how to swim yet. "I hate water!" Kage said as her paw barely grazed the surface, Solleks got a sly grin on his face and before I could stop him he shoved Kage into the water. It was a few inches deep but it was enough to send her into a panic, while the boys laughed I pulled her out and she shook off in a fit and sat by herself._

_ "Was that necessary, Solleks?" I nudged him and he shrugged with a wild look in his eyes, "I'll remember that."_

_ "Why for? There ain't nothing that scares me!" he said proudly before romping around in the shallow water with Toboe just putting his front paws in, Arrow had gone over to see if Kage was okay and Fushigi was completely aloof. I lay down to watch them test the waters when I caught a smell._

_ "Solleks, shhh," the pups stopped splashing and I took a deeper smell, it was completely foreign. I grabbed the pups and rushed them back to the den and they huddled against the back wall. I crawled forward and could hear paws flying across the ground towards us. _

_ Kiba was the first to dart in with Tsume and Hige close behind, then I heard odd noises all around us. Men, men had found us. "What are we gonna do, Kiba?" Hige asked, panic evident in his voice._

_ "WE are going to keep them away from the pups and Blade, got it?" Kiba said angrily, his hackles raised as heavy boots approached our home. "We need to keep them safe."_

_ "No, you're not leaving me in here while you all fight!" I argued and Kiba snarled down at me, I growled but at the sound of my growl the pups whimpered and called for me._

_ "You're the only one they would be okay with if anything…were to happen to us." Tsume reasoned and I felt panic rising in me._

_ "NO! No no no no no no, I am not going to let this happen! I am going to fight with you!" I insisted and ran to the front of the cave, my body ready to fight. I crouched low to spring out of the den when I felt sharp fangs sink into my leg and slammed me back to the pups._

_ "GO!" Kiba yelled, my blood staining his muzzle, Tsume looked me in the eye one last time before leaving the den. Hige whimpered softly as he heard shouts but darted out after Tsume. I fought against Kiba but he pinned me down and rubbed his face against mine, I didn't understand. "Please…please stay here, we'll come back for you." He looked me in the eye, Kiba, the brave white wolf was already wise beyond any of us, "I promise I'll come back for you…Blade, I promise" that was the last time I saw him._

_ I ducked down low as the men were attacked by Tsume Hige and Kiba but watched in horror as Kiba was thrown down the river, Tsume was cast off into the woods and Hige was in a giant cage. They were tall shiny things that clanged and screeched their way over to us; I tried to cover the pups as best I could. Their crying was so loud and full of fear that I pleaded that the men would just walk away. There was a great blast, than everything went dark._

(End Dream Sequence)

"I thought you would have outgrown that…" a gentle voice muttered, I opened my eyes expecting to feel a wave of pain but my whole body was tingling. I blinked a couple times before I could focus; I was looking up into a pair of blue eyes and past his shaggy brown hair was the bright full moon.

"Outgrown what?" I asked, I felt like I was still in my dream as he gently pushed my hair out of my face.

"Talking in your sleep, I think the pups know what happened now…" Kiba said softly and I nodded then realized my head was resting on his legs and sat up quickly. "Careful, we brought you outside and tried to lean you against the side of the rocks but you tipped over onto my lap, don't want you passing out." I nodded and carefully stretched my body, every fiber in it was dancing excitedly and I watched as the pups stared up at the moon with smiles on their faces. Kiba looked at me then stood and offered his hand, I stared at it for a moment.

"You know…I was so angry at you for so long." I whispered and Kiba crouched down in front of me, I blinked and was looking into the golden eyes of the white wolf. I stared back in my true form.

"Why?" his voice still gentle and the look in his eyes told me that he was truly listening.

"You promised to come back for me…" I sighed and his eyes became sad; I looked away but he was determined to hold my gaze. "And while it's been years, you did…you did come for me." Kiba tried to form words but all he did was nuzzle my neck. We went human and I found myself being held in his arms. "You came back for me…"

"I would never break a promise to you…" I held him tighter, as if I letting go of him would force me to wake up. To be back in the cage with the torture, the injections, the killing all over again and I felt tears pooling in my eyes at the thought of losing this, my freedom and Kiba all over again. "I'll never let you, or the others, go again…I promise. You'll never have to go back to that life."

Note: Yes, Blade does love Kiba with all her heart. A bit of a tragic decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Corrections: I made a little mix up on chapter 5 by putting Chapter 4 at the top, it is Chapter 5.

Warning: Please read previous chapters so that you aren't lost

Disclaimer: What I did not create I do not claim.

She's got this one aim to be his escape...

(Normal POV)

The full moons gracious beams had brought the injured pack out of the woods, a few cuts and bruises still remained but nothing they couldn't handle. Their path forward was obvious; the sea bridge was the only way that didn't take them near Jagarah's Keep. Strong breezes didn't stop them from heading out from the cave at a steady pace. Kiba Tsume and Blade leading the way with Hige Solleks and Kage only a few steps behind, Toboe was having a hard time keeping up and was quick to voice his frustrations.

"I don't get it, whyyy am I so much slower than them and they were in cages?" Toboe whined, Hige growled at the pup, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to catch up to talk to the older wolf. "Well, I don't!"

"Toboe, they didn't just sit in cages." Hige murmured while motioning towards the other wolves, they were covered in deep scars that left patterns in their fur.

"What happened to them? To you?" Toboe asked but received a look from Solleks.

"Now is not the time to discuss such things, save your breath and keep moving forward." The silver wolf said almost mechanically, Toboe tucked his tail between his legs and slid back to his place in the group.

Kiba stretched out his stride more and more, waiting for any cries from Blade, but whenever he looked over at her she seemed off in her own world.

(Blades POV)

I could feel him looking at me, it was almost unnerving. I kept my eyes distant when I caught something off in the distance and that's when the smell hit.

"Oh my god!" Hige was sent reeling backwards, covering his sensitive nose with his sleeve. "Where the hell is that stench coming from, it's awful!"

"It's coming from that island up ahead," Solleks reported and I turned to see that he had climbed up the support beams to get a better look. "Another four or five miles, think you can make it runt?" Toboe glared at the older boy.

"Yes!" Toboe took off in front of everyone as if to prove a point, Solleks smirked at me before doing a graceful leap over Toboe and leaving him in the dust. "Grrrrrr…."

"Don't worry about it, pup, we were trained to be that way." I said softly, seeing the pup was close to tears.

"I know that, I just wish I was stronger and faster." Toboe sighed and I nudged him to get going as the others took off after Solleks.

"Be thankful that you can take your time." I called over my shoulder as I caught up to Kiba and Tsume who were in a heated race. I loped beside them until I got bored and stretched out my own legs to catch up with Solleks. "Bye, guys."

"Uh," Kiba gasped as I took off ahead of them, even though my legs were telling me that I shouldn't with my injuries still not completely healed but the wolf that I was wanted to have some fun with my younger brother. I flew past him and already could feel him on my tail.

"Damn you, Blade!" He yelled at me, my eyes were beginning to water as the ocean breeze hit me in the face. This is what it was suppose to be like, freedom. "Slow down, we've lost Toboe!" I didn't want to stop, I wanted to keep feeling the ground beneath my paws but I slid to a halt.

"What…was that…all about?" Tsume asked trying to catch his breath after stopping a few moments after Solleks and I "Didn't think anyone…could outrun Kiba."

"Wasn't trying to outrun Kiba, just wanted to run," Solleks said simply and I nodded in agreement, Kage and Hige smirked as Toboe collapsed in the midst of us.

"Ya made it, runt! Now, come on, we've only got another mile or two until we reach the island." Hige said, propping the pup up on his feet.

"Can we walk a little ways? I'm tired." Toboe whined and Kage gave him a low growl, I nudged her to knock it off.

"I guess, even though it'll take us longer." Kiba shrugged and we started our walk towards the island.

It was a rotting sore eye amidst the crashing waves; acid rain had given it an abandoned and condemned look. I tilted my nose up towards the air as it brought with it more information about our destination and I halted.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba, I nodded my head towards the island and he took a deep breath in, "Other wolves…"

"Smells like the place is filled with them," I added and the others took in deep breaths, too.

"Maybe they'll have plenty of food and shelter, then!" Toboe was beyond excited to meet other wolves, I shook my head.

"Whatever they have they probably only have enough to feed them, big packs never last long especially in one place. Mutiny is usually only a few missteps away." I sighed, not liking the fact that I had no choice but to bring my pack into what was surely going to be a fight until we left.

"Well, we've already come this far, all we can do is be ready for what they throw at us." Kage muttered to me and I nodded, it wasn't like we didn't know how to fight. But had we ever just fought and not taken a life? I couldn't remember.

"Let's keep moving," Tsume urged us onward and we cautiously made our way up to the decrepit island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: What I do not own, I do not claim.

Warning: This chapter will get graphic, which is why it I have the rating I do for my series.

Some say love is not for sinners, I believe that isn't true…

(Normal POV)

The pack moved carefully into the walls of the island, buildings worn down by acid rain. The streets were dark and filled garbage. People, humans, darted from place to place with their heads down low and eyes focused on the ground, there was something about this place that unsettled them.

Kiba stepped closer to Blade as they went further and further into the city, the stench of other wolves becoming thicker in the air with each step they took. There was definitely a large pack that ruled these streets.

Tsume slid his black glasses on so that he could look about without seeming suspicious, they were being watched and followed very closely and they were definitely outnumbered. Kiba nodded towards the alleyway as rowdy voices approached them.

"We need to find a place to stay," Tsume whispered and Kiba nodded as he peered around the corner to see if the group had gone a different way, only to make direct eye contact with one of the wolves.

"Damn it, we've gotta go." He turned towards the pack and they took off away from the shouts that erupted.

"You'd think they'd be use to wolves passing through." Blade muttered as she leapt over a dumpster to keep up with Kiba, who was searching for a place to duck inside.

(Blade's POV)

We were fucked, I knew it, and I could feel it in every part of my body as we ran to the outskirts of the island. These wolves knew this place top to bottom if it was truly theirs, I would feel the same way; especially with young males wandering in, most likely in search of girls.

"Here," Hige motioned for us to follow after we had come to a T in the path, there was a small entry way into a house and we slid in quickly and quietly, well, except for Toboe. He made the most noise for such a small pup but we had luckily gotten enough of a head start that they were momentarily confused as to where we had gone.

"Guys, they're coming over here," Tsume muttered, before I could move to stand next to them Kiba had me pushed up against the wall and was standing protectively in front of me, Hige had taken the same stance in front of Kage as the door was ripped off the hinges.

There were at least five males that I could see, older wolves who jeered at the sight of our small pack. "So, these are the kids who put up such a chase? Ya'll look like ya couldn't last a day on ya own."

"We've been doing just fine, thanks, what's the reason for chasing us?" Tsume said, sidestepping in front of the wolves line of vision as they eyed Kiba and me, I felt my stomach turn as their eyes scanned my body. I was thin, raggedy looking but I was old enough to be bred. That's all that mattered to some wolves.

"Well it wasn't for you boys, we caught the smell of a couple of girls…but it looks like ya only have one old enough for business." One of the men nodded towards me and Kiba let out a low menacing growl.

"Kiba, don't…" I put a hand on his chest to calm him down but that only fired him up more.

"But…it looks like someone's already trying to call dibs." The wolves laughed and I wanted to throw up.

"You ever touch her, I swear to god…" Kiba snarled but Tsume was the one to step forward.

"Our girls are not for breeding. Now. What is it you needed from us that we deserved to be chased like we were being hunted?" Tsume was struggling to keep his voice level and Solleks was visibly shaking as he watched the men step further into our hide out, he was feeling cornered.

"Solleks…" I called softly and he took in a few deep breaths while the older wolves looked him and the men over.

"They're fit to work…that is, if you want to work to be fed." One of the men, he wore a blue hat, came close to Kiba and me. I pressed myself against the wall and glared at him. "That is, if you can even provide for your pack, woman." I growled and lurched forward at him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PROVIDING FOR A PACK?" I snarled as Kiba held me back, I had done so much for them. What did he know about sacrifice? About pain and loss?

"Someone needs to keep his woman under control." He said after gathering his composure and walking towards the door, "Come with us if you don't mind some manual labor for food, or stay here and rot. Either way, don't cause any trouble and we won't bother you." With that, they were gone.

A few moments passed before I realized that I was still being held onto by Kiba, I relaxed a little and leaned against the wall, sliding down and resting my head on my knees.

"Hey, don't listen to those guys, you've done plenty for us…they're just trying to get a rise out of us to see who's the strongest for their, what was it, 'manual labor'." Solleks whispered and I looked up into his stony yellow eyes, searching for any kind of warmth in them, any sign of a pup still left in them.

"Yeah, what Solleks said…you've done more than any normal Alpha ever has for their pups, pups that aren't even her own." Kage added and her eyes were the same. Had I taken beatings for them? Yes, had I given them my food and starved? Yes, but could I save them from being turned into killing machines, from being beaten and tortured? No, we had only managed to escape by chance and Hige's swift return. I wasn't able to keep the pups together, Arrow was still out there alone and we had no idea where he was. I had failed.

"Not to be the party pooper, but could we find some food or at least scope the place out," Hige asked, I looked up at him and smirked. That damn appetite of his was always searching for food.

"Well, they didn't say anything about not looking around; we just can't cause any trouble. Okay?" I looked at Solleks and Kage, they both smirked. "I mean it, last thing we need is to start a fight."

"Kiba's always good for that," Tsume informed me and I looked at the white wolf, who shrugged.

"I'll be on my best behavior." I nodded.

"Then let's go, food sounds good right about now." I sighed and we headed out into the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warning: I know I said that the last chapter was going to be graphic but I thought I left off on a good spot so this is the 'graphic' part.

Disclaimer: What I don't own I don't claim.

Your mind has gotten the best of you. You've done enough and you are enough...

(Normal POV)

The pack walked slowly through the streets of the island in a tight group, not letting one another out of each other's sights. Doors shut quickly and windows were closed as they passed, mainly by humans but other wolves had been alerted of the newcomers and didn't want any trouble.

"I wonder who's in charge here," Tsume muttered and Kiba shrugged and shoved his hands deep in his pockets but kept his eyes on Blade as she walked ahead of them, lost in thought. He didn't quite understand her, not yet.

The Blade that he had known as a pup was always focused on the wellbeing of the pups and them, when everyone was content she was happy. So young she had been but they all had been. Kiba scanned her up and down, her build was much like Tsume's, legs almost abnormally long and skin tanned without the help of sun. Eyes were that dangerous gold, but hers still held that tenderness that could calm even Solleks'. Her clothes were opposite of her twin brothers, while his were tight fitting hers hung loose on her thin frame. Kiba knew that under her clothing was muscle toned to kill but was afraid of the injections that had been given to all of them, Blade had been worried about seizures and already Solleks had tossed in a foaming fit after not getting food for a few days.

"What's that?" Hige stopped and tilted his nose towards the sky; he had caught the scent of food. "That is definitely food!"

"Great, let's go see if there's a way for us to get some," Toboe turned to the younger pups, expecting them to share in the enthusiasm but they were focused on Blade, who had continued walking. "Blade, we think we've found food!"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later…" she did not bother turning around to face her pack nor did she stop her steady pace. Kiba looked at Tsume, who shrugged and nodded towards his twin. Kiba nodded and followed the girl.

(Blade's POV)

I did not want to be followed; I did not want to talk to anyone. I kept my eyes downcast but knew that Kiba was only a few steps behind me. This place smelled of rot, everything was rotting away, like the Earth. I felt myself sinking lower into a depression, similar to the ones I would go into during my times alone at The Lab, seclusion was one of the main tortures used on me. I hated being alone, especially in the dark. I could see perfectly well but there was still something unsettling about the inky blackness, I couldn't tell what time it was or how much time had passed. I couldn't get to my pack; I couldn't do anything except sit or pace the small room over and over again.

"Should a girlie be walking around all by her lonesome?" a snide voice pulled me from my thoughts; I stopped and looked up slowly from the ground to see the group of men that had chased us earlier but there were more of them now. I stared at each and every one of them, old and tattered. You could see it in their eyes; they only harassed us because they were afraid of our journey. They had failed someway, they had fallen from grace and now they felt threatened by the very presence of a pack that was on its way to Paradise.

"She's not alone, not anymore." Kiba said taking his all too familiar spot next to me and turned to them.

"Oh, so her little boyfriend is with her? I'm so scared." The wolf with the blue hat was seriously getting on my nerves, I growled low in my throat. I didn't understand why I was so angry, why my temper was so close to boiling over.

"Leave us be." I snarled, he laughed and the others joined in before slowly making their way over to us. Kiba pushed me behind him and gave the wolves a challenging look.

"You heard her, like she'd want anything to do with a pack of dogs standing around a garbage can!" Kiba was shaking as the wolves got closer; they stopped for a moment as his words sank in.

"You punk kid!" they were pissed, I braced one foot against the wall as they closed us in a tight circle. One grabbed my arm as the others lunged at Kiba; I took in a few deep breaths and turned to the wolf holding my arm. He was looking me up and down like he had never seen a she-wolf before and I felt a deep boiling anger boil across my skin and I snarled before letting the reasonable Blade fade away and the monster rise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

I'll hold you close and show you…you're not broken

(Normal POV)

Toboe howled and called for the rest of his pack, it was only he, Solleks and Tsume together at some train station. After Kiba had gone after Blade everyone else had split up, Kage had stayed with Hige and Solleks lounged awkwardly with his older brother.

The howls echoed off the walls of the island buildings, reaching into the darkest alleyways. A black figure stirred slowly and stiffly stretched her limbs, blood drenched the ground and slowly tears fell from her eyes as she saw the white wolf beside her. He slept on the cold hard ground and his body was covered in bites and claw marks, tenderly she took his head onto her lap and let him rest. He had fought valiantly and viciously beside her, how it should have been all those years ago. Tears continued to fall as she heard the howls from Toboe; she couldn't believe how that fight had happened.

_The wolves had done all they could to hold her back as Kiba was attacked 4:1, they fought dirty. Rather than taking the white wolf on face to face they would circle and attack from behind, Blade had allowed herself to be held back as Kiba demanded, he wanted to protect her. To prove that he could protect her, now but the last straw had come when he was slammed against the wall and all four lunged on top of Kiba, tearing him apart._

_ The she-wolf bowed her head as Kiba continued to yell at her not to fight, to stay where she was, don't help him. Watching the fight threw her back into a vivid memory of The Lab, watching Hige being beaten after Blade had returned from a mission. There, she had been restrained by bars and guards, here it was 3 wolves. She was free, free to defend her pack at last. _

_ The yellow eye snapped open and no longer was there any tenderness, revealing a deep burning passion. A passion to protect the ones she loved._

_ Kiba looked up when his attackers ceased their onslaught of bites and snarls screams of pain and horror came to him from a few yards away and the white wolf turned to see the others being torn apart by a black mass. Blood soaked the ground as the bodies dropped from her jaws, one by one. She turned to the others and let out a vicious snarl, her jaws stained red. The other wolves looked at each other before advancing on her, their heads low and bared fangs._

_ "No, leave her alone…" Kiba tried to yell but his voice came out in a weak whisper and he struggled to stand up but was pushed back down, he bit and snarled at the wolf before receiving a snarl in return, it was Blade. She stood protectively over him; her fur matted and soaked with blood, and gave the other wolves an almost pleading growl. Slowly they turned and darted away, throwing her vengeful looks as they raced around the corner._

_ She waited a long time before giving her full attention to Kiba; gently she lifted him off the ground and started back towards where they had separated from the pack. Unable to go very far with her own injuries, Blade had to set Kiba down up against the wall and kept watch over him as he dozed fitfully._

(Blade's POV)

How could I have been so stupid? Leaving the pack like that after being told to stay away from that other pack, now we're both hurt and I have no idea where the others are. Toboe's howl is coming from everywhere.

"Looks like you got into a pretty bad fight." Came a soft voice from the entrance of the alley, I turned my head slowly and saw a large wolf, no doubt the alpha of the pack. I sighed and laid Kiba's head down on the ground.

"If I have to fight you to protect him and my pack, I will." My voice came out much weaker then I had meant it to, I was in bad shape. The elder wolf shook his head and eyed me over, but it wasn't the perverse gaze that his pack members had, he was analyzing me.

"Do you have food? Bandages?" he asked, I shook my head.

"And I doubt I'll be getting any after this." I asked, I didn't like the change in his eyes, there was an offer in his voice but I knew that there'd be a catch.

"You'll have to work for them, if you want to acquire what you need without a fight then I suggest you come with me." I turned back to Kiba, than looked at the alpha.

"He won't be harmed, from Alpha to Alpha," he promised, I wanted to believe him but felt my gut tightening as I left Kiba lying in the alley by himself. Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Warning: Please read the previous chapters, don't want any confusion. Thanks (:

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

Right now, it's like a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight.

(Normal POV)

Tsume awoke to Hige and Kage standing in front of him, Solleks Toboe and he had slept in what looked like a train station.

"What are you doing here?" Tsume asked gruffly, stretching as he sat up from the stiff bench he had spent the night on.

"A lady told Kage and I that there will be more food here and we'll see something _interesting_, whatever that means." Hige said while looking around, a train had just pulled into the station and was being unloaded.

Solleks walked over and his trained eyes scanned the heavy baggage, most was food but there was definitely ammunition and weapons stashed amongst it. His body went rigid at the sight of wolves standing in front of large sleds with restraints attached to them; the sleds were being loaded with the cargo. They were tired and their heads hung low as if in shame, all but one.

"Tsume!" Solleks called to his older brother and he was quickly at his side, "Look!"

"What the hell?" Tsume spotted what had caused Solleks to become angry, amongst the dull brown wolves stood a single black one, her head high and her eyes determined. "What is she doing down there?"

"BLADE!" Kage tried to get the older girls attention; she looked up and gave a single nod as the crack of the whip sounded and she began to pull with the other wolves. "Why is she doing that?"

"She made a deal with me," the pack turned to see the alpha standing watch over the wolves below.

"Why? What did you do to Blade?" Solleks bared his fangs and started at the older wolf, but Tsume stopped him.

"In case you can't see she needs bandages and food, as an alpha she knows the need to provide for her pack, since you men can't do it she is." He said simply as the wolves pulled the cargo up a steep incline.

"So you're working her like a dog?" Kage cried, she couldn't understand why this was happening and wanted to tear the alpha apart.

"Blade, that's her name right? Got into a fight last night, along with your other 'alpha', if they hadn't caused problems my mate, Cole, would have gladly given you more food then what she did last night without a problem." The alpha nodded towards a woman with sad amber eyes standing a few yards away. "But because you couldn't follow the simple rules of this island, you'll have to pay the price."

"Sol, the old man!" Cole pointed down to an ancient looking wolf, struggling to keep up. "Call for a break, please!" Sol nodded and raised his fist into the air, a shrill whistle echoed off the walls and the wolves collapsed and were tossed bits of meat and drenched with water. Blade looked around at the others as they fought over bits of food and shook off her coat, she nudged the old man gently as he teetered back and forth urging him to sit down. Her eyes found Sol and were begging him to let the old man go, but received a shake of the head as an answer before the whistle sounded again.

"You're going to lose him!" Kage yelled and she paced back and forth as Blade pulled the old man along before he let out a gasp and fell.

"STOP!" Hige cried he couldn't take this; there was no need for the old man to die.

"Stay out of it! He knew the risks, just like the rest of them." Sol snarled as Solleks prepared to launch himself over the side of the railing. Blade tried to keep him up but he was down, whips snapped at the two of them and she snarled while standing over the dying wolf. "What is she doing?"

"SHE'S NOT HEARTLESS!" Toboe screamed, tears pouring down his face as a death rattle split the air, then silence, all of the wolves were silent and fear filled their eyes as the old man was taken off the line. Blade shook with rage and her tail went straight up into the air at the sight of the dead wolf, then her eyes went to something the others couldn't see.

"NO, DON'T!" she screamed as a white flash flew into view and Sol leapt down on top of the white wolf, "KIBA!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Tsume shouted and she tore at the restraints around her body then ran to aide Kiba.

"RUN!" Sol told her and she leapt over him to the cargo, she tore open the ties and grabbed a bag full of food before tearing out of the station with bullets flying at her heals. Tsume and the others followed close behind her.

(Blade's POV)

_I could have saved him_ was all I could think as I sprinted out of the station, _I should have done something…_

"Blade," Tsume was calling for me, I stopped as best I could with my injuries stinging, he caught up but it was Kage who ran into me.

"You promised we wouldn't get split up! You promised we'd stick together!" She scolded me and I leaned against the wall before collapsing to the ground, "She's hurt! Hige!" I felt strong arms lift me off the ground and looked up into my twins' eyes.

"She's right, let's get you cleaned up." Solleks said over his shoulder and they took me to a room that they had made their own. Bits of food littered the ground and a tattered blanket was where Tsume put me down. "I'm afraid I don't know much about healing."

"I do!" Toboe cried, he puffed his chest out before running out into the cold, "I have to get some herbs, be right back!"

"Kage, go with him." Hige muttered, the young girl glared at her brother but looked at my wounds then went after him.

"What the hell happened?" Tsume's manners were as good as I remembered and I smirked as he pulled my hoodie off to reveal more wounds.

"Old wolves thought they could pick a fight with Kiba and me…" I muttered and Solleks sighed.

"And here you told Kage and me to behave ourselves." He chided and I let out a painful laugh.

"I know, but you two would have done the same if you were me." I told my brothers but they shook their heads. "No?"

"No, I wouldn't have let Sol blackmail me into working for him." Solleks said darkly, and I glared at him.

"Providing for your pack is not blackmail." My tone matching his and I could hear Hige sigh.

"No use in arguing with her," Hige muttered and the two nodded, there was a scuffle outside the entrance to the room and Tsume jumped up to see what was going on. I struggled to sit up but Solleks kept me down and I tried to see from the reflection in his eyes what was going on.

"It's Kiba, Sol's brought him here." Solleks said softly, I sighed and laid back down as Kiba was hauled in by Hige and set down on another blanket on the other side of the room.

"Keep him here and keep him out of trouble if he knows what's good for him." Sol's voice was stern then footsteps sounded his departure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Warning: This chapter reveals more of the captives past, which you can read more about in Kiyo Kage's story _Broken Memories. _She and I have been writing together for awhile and I hope you enjoy her story.

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

(Normal POV)

Tsume sat by the door of the small room his pack had gathered in, he didn't mind keeping watch just outside the crowded haven. He had been so used to being alone, now he had a growing pack with lots of underlying problems.

Kiba was constantly getting into trouble. Kage was a secluded and angry child. Solleks' seizures were calming down to the point he would simply twitch or lean heavily on his brother. Hige seemed to be off in his own little world when he wasn't complaining about the lack of food. Toboe was ever optimistic but was having a hard time collecting enough herbs to help heal Kiba and Blade's wounds. Blade was in and out of a depression that he, her twin, couldn't understand.

Sleep seemed to come fitfully to the ones who had been in The Lab, as they liked to call it, they spoke of the place in whispers and Kage's face would drop the angry look only to be replaced by lines of concern. He wanted to push for answers but Hige had been the one to tell him to give everyone time, let them adjust to being free wolves.

Another thing he didn't understand, he had never been deprived of his birth right to do as he pleased with his head held proudly. How could they have allowed it to go on for so long? What held them there?

"Blade's finally asleep…she was asking for you." Tsume looked up to see Solleks staring off into the distance. Tsume looked his younger brother over, the last time he saw him the pup was a menacing ball of grey fur dying to be like the older boys. Now his eyes were dark with the deeds he had done, muscles trained to kill and a temper that he was constantly having to control. His clothing was black, just like his, but was more of a uniform. The black zip-up jacket with a hood broad enough to shield his eyes, black pants fitted close to his long legs and black army boots, if Tsume had encountered his brother in an alleyway he would definitely be on edge.

"What was she asking for me for?" Tsume asked, Solleks was brought back from his daze and he sat down beside Tsume.

"I don't know, her body isn't reacting well to Toboe's medicinal herbs…the drugs aren't out of her system. She just kept saying your name." Solleks fiddled with the laces on his boots, trying to hide the twitches coursing through his body.

"What did they do to you guys in The Lab?" Solleks went rigid at the question, "Come on, Solleks, how are the rest of us suppose to help you when you won't tell us what the hell happened?" Tsume barely finished his sentence when Solleks had him by the throat and held up against the wall, his feet dangling several inches above the ground. "Soll-ecks!"

"You couldn't even begin to fathom the horror's we've all had to face, the tests…the training. The drugs pumped into our systems. The starvation and living day to day wondering if you'll ever see your big sister again! Wondering if this mission will be your last, if this is the last chance you'll get to see open sky…if your pack will ever be able to look at you for anything other than the monster you've become." Solleks' whole body was shaking from rage, Tsume tried to pry himself free but his little brother was far stronger then he was.

"Solleks put him down." Solleks released his grip and turned to see that Kage was standing beside him. Hige ran to catch Tsume as the silver wolf leaned against the wall and coughed harshly. "And, Tsume…the next time you ask a question maybe think about what kind of answer you're looking for."

(Blade's POV)

I blinked a couple times and looked down at my exposed torso; my whole upper body was covered in some kind of green herb that reeked of blood. I felt my stomach do a back-flip and had to take in a few deep breaths to keep from getting sick.

"You're awake…how are you feeling?" I turned my head to see Kiba was awake but staring up at the ceiling, he had obviously realized that other than a piece of cloth covering my chest that I was about as exposed as he was.

"Like shit…what the hell does Toboe have us covered in?" I began to peal it away to see how infected I was.

"Don't do that! If you let air in then you'll get even sicker," Toboe reprimanded and put the leaves back in place. "Hige went to go find us more food."

"He ate what I managed to steal already?" I groaned and Toboe nodded.

"Well, we all did, I tried to get you to eat but you kept saying that it wasn't your turn, yet. And to give it to Arrow…who is Arrow?" I looked into Toboe's big amber eyes and felt a wave of tears rush to my own, poor Arrow was completely alone. "What's wrong?"

"Toboe…you really don't remember him, do you?" I choked out through the lump that had formed in my throat; Toboe shook his head and worry lines formed on his brow.

"Why don't I remember him? Why didn't I go with you guys the day we were all separated?" Toboe's voice was very quiet.

"Toboe, Arrow is your twin brother…I couldn't hold onto you both the day we were abducted and I left you behind, hoping that someone would find you. Something I wish I would have done for all of you…" I wiped my eyes so I could see the pup better.

"Why isn't he with us now?" Toboe was unnaturally calm.

"After Kage and I got back to The Lab they had already moved Arrow, we aren't sure where but the one place we think he might be…is almost impenetrable." Acuna's personal Keep was better guarded than any other Keep I had seen in my days working for him. Toboe stood slowly and walked out of the room. "Hige, follow him…"

"Got it. Hey, runt, wait up!" Hige ran out after Toboe and I rubbed my forehead, maybe it had been too soon to tell the pup.

"He needed to know, we're going after Arrow. That will take us in a completely different direction then the path they're taking to Paradise." Solleks had read my mind.

"Where is the Keep?" Kiba's voice sounded wary.

"It's about forty kilometers north of here, I did some scouting while you guys were resting and I remember passing through a tunnel to get to one of my checkpoints. It has the lingering stench of death in it." Solleks informed us and I sat up quickly, too quickly.

"Fuck, ow, you knew the location and you didn't tell me?" Solleks raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were passed out and recovering, if I had told you exactly when I realized this then you're wounds would be reopened and we'd have to wait even longer to get going." I scowled at him.

"We'll get moving after we get some food into you and Kiba." I reclined and felt my muscles begin to tense and relax the way they did when I knew I was going back to The Lab.

"Are you going to be ready to go back?" asked Kage, I scanned her face.

"As ready as you are." I whispered before closing my eyes, this was going to be hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry that I've been MIA for so long, it won't happen again!

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I don't own.

I've Been the Puppet, I've Been the Strings…

(NORMAL POV)

After managing to find some food, Sol decided to help the pack get the hell off his island. They ventured into the tunnel that reeked of death and decay.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Hige was shielding his nose from the stench.

"The stench is from lack of ventilation, the smell is only decay. Whatever poisonous gas was being pumped in here has been gone for a long time." Sol told them, he watched the small group as they prepared to run. Their eyes were burning with such purpose, such intensity; he had to use every bit of self-control in him to keep from begging to go with them.

"Here, hop on." Solleks squatted down for his sister, Blade was hesitant but knew her wounds would reopen and be worse than ever if she tried to run on her own.

"Take care of each other, it's not very often I'll stick my neck out for such a raggedy looking pack." Sol informed them, Kiba gave him a curt nod before turning to Tsume who was helping him walk.

"Let's go," Toboe said eagerly before taking off in front of the slow moving group. Blade rested her head on the back of her younger brother then looked back at Sol as he stood watching them almost longingly.

"I never want to be like that…" she whispered and Solleks nodded as he fell into step beside Hige.

"I'd rather be dead then work with humans." Solleks voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"We need to make a plan," Blade muttered, thinking ahead to the task that lay before them. "Arrow will be heavily guarded; Acuna has no doubt been lying to him about where we've been so he'll be hesitant to come with us."

"Acuna will be preparing for us to come for Arrow; he'll have obstacles for all of us to get through." Solleks sighed and twitched a little, his seizures had gotten less severe but he hated not having full control of his body.

"How do you think Fushigi has been handling us being gone," Hige's voice was hushed; they all looked back at the young girl who was off in her own world. No one knew what had gone on between Kage and Fushigi when her twin took her off to one of the many torture rooms; she only came back more reserved and more sensitive to any kind of contact.

"We'll just have to make a solid plan that way none of us get captured." Blade sighed before looking ahead as the tunnel grew brighter and brighter.

"No one gets left behind; we just have to remember that we made it out once and we can do it again." Solleks pushed her up higher onto his back.

"We can handle The Lab but what about the others? Toboe won't make it through a day of torture." Hige shook his head at the thought of how terrible the torture had been when they first arrived at The Lab.

"It's not Toboe I'm worried about…" Blade let her eyes focus on Kiba; his free spirit would be crushed within the thick walls of The Lab.

"Hey, keep your eyes off of him." Solleks took his hands off of her legs so she dropped a little. Blade wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and choked him. "What the-"

"-if you don't want my full weight on your neck then don't drop me!" he lifted her back up and she ruffled his long silvery-black hair.

"Blade, be careful with how much you let yourself like that guy." Hige whispered and Blade felt her stomach do a back-flip.

"Why's that?" she asked, Hige raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba's been focused on two things for a long time, Paradise and Cheza." Solleks answered, Blade's eyebrows furrowed at the flower maidens' name.

"Don't let that cloud your focus, we're just saying that Acuna will be able to pick up on who he can use against you and we know he will." Hige added, Blade sighed then shielded her eyes. "We're finally out."

A/N sorry it's short!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Warning: These next couple chapters are going to be intense/sad.

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

Don't lend your hand, this time I'll save myself

(NORMAL POV)

The pack sat outside a cave about a week later, the land around them was completely flat and barren except for a grove of trees off in the distance where they knew Acuna's Keep was hidden. Every night two of the wolves would run around the trees, searching for any kind of way in that gave them a visual advantage but they found nothing.

"He knows we're here, he has to…" Kage kept repeating to herself, the only thing keeping her sane was being able to pace the length of the cave. Blade was working with Solleks on bringing her body back to its full use. Kiba was nervous and tried his best to hide it from his pack, the whispered stories he had heard about this place were enough to give him vivid nightmares that made him not want to fall back asleep.

Most of all, he didn't want to have to put them through having to go back inside The Lab especially Blade, while she had been focusing more and more on the task ahead she also was learning to enjoy the world around her. He didn't want her to lose that so quickly.

"Isn't there a way to only have a couple of us go in and others sit out?" Kiba asked for the billionth time while sitting down next to Blade, who was stretching. She looked down at her scarred body before smiling up at Kiba.

"I'd like to see you keep any of us behind," Kiba couldn't help but smirk at her smile; it was nice to see it.

"Ain't no way in fucking hell I'm staying out while you guys go in," Kage growled while training with Solleks, who was dodging her hits almost effortlessly.

"No, Kage, if anyone needs to go in it's you…Arrow won't come with us if you're not there." Blade sighed.

"What's the plan of action," Solleks asked Kage who was still fighting him.

"We bring in Tsume, Kiba and Toboe as captives. Our only reason for departing from Jagarah's Keep before issued a formal release was to assist subject A 2 in his mission to bring in more subjects for our Masters use in the protection of The Flower Maiden and the extinction of any rebels who are ruining our planet."

"Next Step." Solleks looked at Blade while ducking a high kick from Kage.

"We deposit the three new subjects in our old cages, the locks have been able to be picked or kicked in for years. We are then to locate Subject O 6 as quickly as possible." Blade said almost mechanically.

"Next Step." Solleks did held Kage in a headlock that she easily maneuvered out of.

"Once we have located Subject O 6 we give the 'order' that he is to be released into our hands immediately, if our requests are denied we take him by force." Hige added while wrapping Kiba's wounds tightly.

"Next Step." Solleks threw a look towards Kiba.

"Uh…if we are to hear any sounds of fighting we are to leave the cages and make a run for the door…" Kiba sighed, he hated that their orders were simply as decoys then to run at the first sign of danger.

"Final Step." Solleks said as he and Kage faced off, their fists raised and fangs barred.

"To complete the mission as quickly and effectively as possible, to leave The Lab to continue our journey," Blade, Hige Kage and Solleks said at once.

"Good, I think we're ready." Solleks said before he and Kage bowed to each other, "Let's get Arrow out of there."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't claim what I don't own.

And I breathe no more…

(NORMAL POV)

Kage had to use every bit of her self-discipline to keep from flipping out and tearing down the entire building that had held her captive for so long. To destroy the very person that caused everyone she cared about so much pain.

"Easy, Kage, no need to rip my wrists off," Tsume muttered as they neared the forest, she almost allowed a smirk before she caught sight of a camera that was watching them.

"Keep your feet moving, wretch!" She growled and before Tsume could retaliate he spotted the camera, too.

"When I get my hands around your neck I'm not gonna hold back," he snarled at her, Kage allowed a low growl as they approached the gate.

"Identification numbers." A mechanical voice caught the three off guard.

"Subject A 1 with new trainee." Blade said in a steely voice and she was allowed entrance with Kiba.

"Subject A 2 with new trainee." Hige mimicked Blade's tone and he was allowed through with Toboe.

"Subject O 5 with new trainee." Kage said and was allowed in with Tsume.  
"Subject X 1 returning with previous subjects, no other trainee was acquired." Solleks snarled, his voice was always a snarl when he was at The Lab, he was allowed entrance with the others. They quickly fell back into the mechanical walk as they entered the large steel building. The three 'captives' weren't ready for what they were about to see.

The walls were a dull grey, much like Jagarah's Keep. The pack moved forward down narrow hallways lined with guards and cages, mostly empty. They passed a large room with barred windows, inside were hundred of computers and amongst them were examination tables and terrifying instruments that no doubt caused terrible pain.

"Around the corner is where we'll leave you, the guards will no doubt heckle you but keep your tempers in check. No need to bring more attention to yourselves." Blade said softly as the group turned left. Her tone made a dramatic change as she barked "Get in the cage." Kiba ducked down into what he guessed was her cage; it was nowhere near big enough for an adult wolf. He watched as Tsume and Toboe were placed into other cages just out of reach of his. Everything about this place was designed for torture, to isolate and crush a wolf. Blade made like she was locking him in but made sure that the latch didn't click, her eyes met Kiba's and he caught a glimpse of fear flash across her eyes but he knew that it wasn't for her own safety. Within the blink of an eye her face became as hard as stone as she stood, the other three had the same hardened expressions.

"I hate this, I hate this place…" Toboe whimpered and Tsume shot him a look.

"We've only been here five minutes, pup, try to imagine being here for a lifetime." Tsume whispered while watching the rest of his pack disappear around another corner.

As they rounded the corner Blade turned to Kage, who then took the lead. She was the only one who knew of the secret tortures that Acuna did to Arrow and was ready to end this nightmare for her best friend. Solleks fell in behind Kage and the two older wolves brought up the rear. None of the guards bothered to give them any problems since they were dressed as civilians rather than in their black uniforms.

"How much further, Kage," Hige's voice was barely above a whisper as they ventured down a long and dark hallway. Kage didn't answer and Blade did her best to give him a calming look.

"Just…up here, Solleks get the door." Kage didn't have to repeat herself as Solleks flexed his powerful muscles as they came to an unmarked door, which made it stand out all the more since every door had a number and a letter. The higher the number and letter placement in the alphabet the less dangerous the room, and the lower the number and letter placement the more dangerous the room. "Don't say anything to him…if he's in there." Kage had never thought up until now that Arrow might not be behind the door, what if he wasn't?

"You got it," Solleks voice snarled out as he braced himself against the opposite wall then flew into the door, it held steady. "Dead bolt, hang on." Solleks ducked down low and launched himself into the bottom part of the door and it flipped off of its hinges. Solleks looked around the pitch black room and heard a faint whimper. "Kage, it's all you," Solleks backed out of the room, it reeked of blood and sweat.

Blade watched Kage enter the room and could barely hear her voice but there was definitely someone else in the room with her. Suddenly, Kage emerged from the room, her face had lost all color and her eyes were watering.

"Blade, I need your hoodie, please," Blade raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions, she took off her black hoodie and handed it to her friend who clenched it tightly in her fist. "Could you guys wait around the corner? He's not ready to see everyone quite yet."

"Kage, we don't have time for this. I know he's probably very fragile but we need to get moving." Hige whispered since he didn't like that there hadn't been any kind of alarm when Solleks had broken down the door.

"I know, I'm trying but he doesn't want you guys to see him like this," Kage's voice was shaking, Hige sighed and turned to Blade who simply nodded.

"We'll go just out of sight of the door, but we're going to keep an eye on it and the hallway so nothing happens." Blade told her friend, who let a grateful look flicker on her face before going back into the room. Solleks kept his eyes focused on the door and touched Blade's arm when a movement caught his eye, Blade turned in time to see Kage and a hooded Arrow exit the room and join the group. He was so small and fragile looking.

"Oh, Arrow…" Blade breathed softly and the pup managed to raise his eyes to hers for a second, the dead look in them made her want to shred Acuna to pieces. "Let's get you out of here."

Solleks lead the way back to the cages and Hige brought up the rear so the pups wouldn't fall behind. Arrow was so weak that he had to lean all of his weight of Kage, who refused to let anyone else take care of her friend. They were almost there; they were almost home free when the loudspeaker clicked on.

"Did you really think you could leave so easily," The voice sent chills down their spines and had Arrow trying to climb inside of Kage's jacket. "Did you really think…I didn't know you would eventually…come back?"

"Don't stop moving." Solleks snarled as he rounded the corner that brought them back to the rest of their pack, the others followed hesitantly. "Shit…"

Standing in the middle of the hallway was Fushigi, he was identical to Kage except for he was slightly taller and had a strange look in his eyes, a look only a demon could have.

"Here to get them?" Blade bit back a cry as she saw the others lying on the floor with their mouths wide open and appeared to not be breathing. "Don't worry, they're not dead…yet."

"What did you pump into them, my son?" Acuna's voice came from behind them, Hige rounded on the man who was supposed to be his father and snarled.

"Just a serum that will render them useless for the next few hours, not enough time for these rebels to make an adequate escape." Fushigi smirked before kicking a passed out Kiba in the face, "At least, I think that was the correct vial…for all I know I could have given them that new drug we were going to test on Subject X 1."

"I have a name you worthless fuck." Solleks snarled and a dangerous look crossed Fushigi's face.

"You leave The Lab for only a month and forget who is in charge of you!" Fushigi charged at Solleks who let out a wild snarl and leapt onto the pup. With a terrible scream and disgusting crunch Fushigi hung from Solleks' mouth by the neck but another shout had him quickly turning around. The hilt of Fushigi's favorite knife was in Kage's side. Arrow's eyes grew wide at the sight of her blood and he stopped her hand as she tried to rip it out.

"So, you're not afraid to take a life Subject X 1…too bad my son's blood has a nasty side effect to anyone who bites him." Acuna hissed while sidestepping effortlessly around the pack, they froze in horror at the man who had caused them so much pain and terror. Solleks spit out the pup and blood in his mouth but his eyes went wide.

"Blade?" He whimpered before dropping to his side, his big sister didn't hesitate as she sprang forward but not onto Solleks but onto Acuna. Her sharp fangs sank into his shoulder and she ripped off as much flesh as she could, the taste of his blood alerted her that he had something coursing through his veins that would affect her if she didn't spit it out immediately. Acuna dropped to the ground in agony as he tried to stop the bleeding but there was no flesh or muscle, his shoulder was completely exposed.

Hige helped hold Kage up as she grew weak from her wound, "The knife was dipped in something, shit." Kage looped her arm around Hige's shoulders as her vision became blurry. "Blade, we've gotta go!"

Blade kicked open the locks while wiping as much of Acuna's blood out of her mouth as she could, she needed to get them out. Tsume stirred suddenly when his sister began to pull him out, "Tsume! You're awake!"

"He tried to stick me with something but Kiba put up such a fight that the needle was bent just as you guys came around the corner, I had to fake it so he wouldn't try to replace it," Tsume muttered while bending down to check Solleks, who was laying on his side and clutching his stomach. "He'll be fine, right?" Blade had a desperate look on her face, she didn't know. "It's okay, we'll get him help, let's just get the hell out of here."

"I've got Kage and she's still got a hold on Arrow," Hige said as he brought the two pups closer to the group. Blade dragged Kiba out of the cage and threw him onto her back, "Tsume, can you take the runt and help Solleks?"

"I can…walk mostly, it just felt like…I just got sucker punched…in the gut." Solleks breathed slowly before sticking two fingers down his throat and throwing up, "There, that should…get most of it out."

"Come on, kid," Tsume said while throwing Toboe over his shoulder and helping Solleks up.

"You'll never escape…no matter where you go, I'll find you…I'll find where you are." Acuna said softly, he was losing a lot of blood and the floor was staining red.

"Shut the fuck up…" Kage ripped the knife out of her abdomen; she hobbled over to Fushigi and grabbed the syringe that was still filled with the serum. The pup looked her 'father' in the eye as she stabbed her twin, the knife soaked in his poisoned blood, then slid the needle along the wall so the tip broke off and the grayish serum oozed out of the needle. Drenching the knife with the serum along with the blood she approached the man and looked him in the eye. "Go to Hell." Before he could even blink she sank the knife deep into his leg, right into his main artery and twisted. The man let out a scream as the serum and poison entered his bloodstream.

Hige shook at the sight of his father dying before his eyes but was brought out of his trance when Kage tugged on his arm, "Let's get the hell out of here…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: There is going to be a lot more (NORMAL POV) in the upcoming chapters, I will randomly switch to (BLADE'S POV).

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I don't own.

Sometimes…I wish I could save you.

(NORMAL POV)

Kiba awoke to his face feeling like it had been split open, he clutched at his forehead as the pain intensified and he struggled to open his eyes.

"Shit, Kiba's awake! Tsume, keep a good hold on Solleks' head! Don't let him bite his tongue; use a piece of your jacket to keep his mouth open. Hige, get more gauze out of the pack we stole for Kage's side she's bleeding through it already, no doubt it had some kind of blood-thinner in it. Twisted fucks. Toboe still isn't awake, but breathing okay. They probably gave him the same dose as they gave the rest of you, overdose…god damn it. Fuck…Kiba, Kiba can you hear me okay?" gentle hands lifted his head onto something much more comfortable.

"What happened? Where are we?" he was finally able to open his eyes and look up at Blade, her skin was very pale and her eyes were slightly sunken in and he quickly realized his head was resting on her legs. "Are you okay?" he reached up to touch her face but she took his hand in hers.

"I'll be fine, just the effects of Acuna's poison working its way out of my system, I didn't get anywhere near as much as Solleks'," the girl looked back at her younger brother as he let out one last convulsion before collapsing back onto the ground. Kiba stared as Tsume tried to wipe the foam off his little brothers' face and worry lines were becoming much more prominent on his once aloof face. "We managed to steal some medical supplies before we escaped; we're about fifteen miles away from The Lab but had to stop when Solleks started to seizure."

"How did I…" Kiba began since the last thing he remembered was fighting off Kage's twin as he stuck him with a long needle.

"Blade carried you," Hige answered while re-bandaging Kage, who looked extremely lethargic. The new pup sitting next to her held her hand and would squeeze it as best he could to keep her awake.

"We need to get them shelter and food, the closest town is only a few miles away from here." Blade whispered, Kiba looked up at her again and could see a heartbreaking look of defeat in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Blade looked down at the white wolf, "We got Arrow, we escaped…we'll need some time to heal but we're all out."

"And Acuna is…dead." Solleks let out a weak snarl before slowly standing up. "We no longer have to worry about him coming after us."

"That's true…we don't and Fushigi is dead, too. There's no one to continue his empire." Hige muttered, looking almost hopeful.

"Jagarah isn't smart enough to do it on her own, she'll only have a few wolves left and after that…there won't be anyone to collect wolves." Kage muttered from her place leaning on Hige's shoulder.

"Other than Darcia, but he simply wants us to enter Paradise." Kiba sighed.

"And that old man, but he won't cause us that much trouble." Blade muttered, "And his dog."

"Now, we can find Cheza," Kiba sighed while closing his eyes, Blade felt her heart sink to her stomach.

"After everyone's back on their feet, come on, let's get moving." She said gruffly before standing up, the weary pack stood and began their walk to the next town with Blade at the front of the group and Kiba a few steps behind.

"When do we get to tell her that…we told her so," Solleks asked Tsume while helping his big brother pick up the runt and toss him onto Tsume's back.

"Never, we just have to be there to help her pick up the pieces after she's destroyed Kiba." Tsume said with a smirk that Solleks shared with him.

"You two…are terrible." Kage muttered while resting on Hige's back, Arrow was feeling brave enough to lean on Kage while Hige carried her.

"You know it's true just as much as we do, Kiba's going to forget all about Blade once he finds Cheza." Solleks grumbled.

"Let's hope he remembers that Paradise is for a wolf, not a flower." Tsume sighed and shifted Toboe higher up onto his back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't claim what I don't own

A/N: BEWARE! I did change my rating so now it's set to Mature because of the upcoming chapters, more graphic & will contain some *ahem* 'adult' material that may not be suitable for some readers.

(NORMAL POV)

Tonight, it's only me and you

Your skin like gravity

Is pulling every part of me

I fall, you and I collide…

A gentle acid rain was pouring down on the pack by the time they reached the nearest city, which was just as rundown as any other they ventured through. Tsume had once again slid his glasses on so he could look around without being noticed, this place smelled odd to him. Toboe was finally waking up and shivering on Tsume's back since he was quickly drenched from the rain. Hige was having a hard time carrying Kage and holding up Arrow who was growing weaker with every step he took.

"Kiba, we need to find a place, fast, these pups aren't going to make it much longer. Kage's bandages are starting to peel off from the rain." Hige muttered and the white wolf nodded towards what looked like an abandoned apartment building.

"Blade, what do ya think?" he asked, the female had already stopped to scope it out, she ducked inside the door without a word and it was ten long seconds before she reappeared in the doorway, giving a curt signal that all was clear.

"We'll want to get in here fast before night falls and the homeless try coming in here." Tsume grumbled and followed his twin inside.

They ventured up only one flight of stairs, not sure how much longer Arrow could support himself. Blade brought the wounded into one of the empty rooms and dumped the bag of dwindling medical supplies onto the floor. "We only have enough for tonight, Tsume…Solleks?" she looked up at her brothers who nodded.

"We'll take Hige with us, gotta leave someone here to help guard you," Tsume shot a look at Kiba, who simply nodded. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Blade watched as the three males left the room then turned her attention to Kage, who was picking at her wound. "Stop that," the older female scolded.

"Is it scabbing over?" she asked while trying to sit up but Arrow held her down. "Ya know you're getting pretty pushy already."

Blade looked up at Arrow, whose eyes were slowly beginning to become less glassy as he settled down beside Kage. They needed blankets, Blade searched the room and found a few lying on the floor in a bundle, no doubt used by a homeless human to keep warm at night, she brought them over and rested Kage's head on them. "These smell like shit!"

"Would you rather have your head on the floor?" Blade retorted and that shut Kage up, she was beginning to feel the bite of cold after not wearing her hoodie the entire time it rained. Her black tank top wasn't much against the cold and her jeans were soaked all the way through.

Kiba sat on the opposite wall and watched as Blade took care of Kage, Toboe and Arrow, who was visibly having a hard time letting her touch him to see what kind of injuries he had. "It's okay, you're doing great, come on, bud…" she kept repeating softly and her voice had a soothing effect on not just him, but the other two. It came out almost motherly with how warm and gentle it was. Finally, all three of the pups were asleep on the floor with their heads resting on the blankets. Blade sat cross-legged against the wall and watched them sleep, her eyes slowly welling with tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiba asked while walking over to sit next to her, she put a finger to her lips and simply pointed at them. "They'll be okay, Blade…"

"It's not that…it's just, this is what I have always dreamt of." She said softly, Kiba watched as she just smiled a real smile. Something caught at his stomach and he reached out to put an arm around her. Blade felt his hand slide across her bare skin and she let herself fall into him as he drew her near. They sat together, her leaning on him while he rested his chin against her head.

He smelled her black hair as it tickled his nose, it held an almost unnaturally sweet feminine scent, and her skin was soft but full of scars. Blade's breathing was slow against his chest and her arms were loosely draped around his waist. All the while Blade was slowly drifting off to sleep while listening to Kiba's heartbeat in her ear, something about it was oddly calming, even though she knew that moments like this were going to be extremely rare. He was going to have Cheza on the mind as soon as the pups were able to walk on their own. The thought of that broke her heart.

Tsume and Solleks met back up with Hige at a street corner, all three had armfuls of medical supplies, blankets, a couple of hooded sweatshirts and food. "Do you think this is enough?" asked Hige, Solleks nodded.

"Let's get back before Blade either kills Kiba or runs off with him." Tsume joked and the rest of the guys shared a laugh before they trotted back to the apartment building.

Kiba was dozing with Blade when he caught the sounds of the others ascending the stairs, not wanting to wake her up he was ready to face the looks he'd receive from Tsume and Solleks.

"We found supplies," Solleks reported upon entering the room and found Blade sleeping against Kiba. He narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl but Kiba simply gave him a gentle look. Tsume put a hand on Solleks' shoulder before setting their findings down in the corner of the room.

Solleks slowly made his way over to the other sleeping pups, suddenly very tired and lay down next to Blade's feet; she had awoken to the sound of his snarl and gently began stroking his hair the way she would back in The Lab when they were allowed to be in the same cage. It calmed him almost immediately and before he could fully close his eyes, the young male was asleep.

Together, Blade Kiba Tsume and Hige watched the pups doze before slowly falling asleep themselves, probably one of the first good nights of sleep they had gotten in a long time.

Blade awoke in the middle of the night to Kiba twitching next to her in his sleep, somehow they had tipped over onto the ground and he was hanging onto her like his life depended on it, gently she pried herself out of his grip and went to look around what might be their hide-out for the next couple of days. The floors were still sturdy; the building must have just been recently emptied. The cool chill was quickly getting to her again. Blade wrapped her arms around herself while wandering down one hallway, dust kicking up at her feet as she stepped.

An open door caught her attention and she couldn't help but peer inside, to her amazement there was a fully furnished apartment. "They must have kicked people out without notice…" Blade whispered to herself and continued her walk-about until she came upon the bathroom, she scraped away some of the dust on the mirror and was startled at her reflection. Her yellow eyes were blazing back at her and her hair was a black tangled mess. "I wonder…" she went to the shower and turned on the water, it still worked! She quickly undressed and slid under the warm jets and let them wash away the grime and grit.

For the first time she looked down at herself and was startled at how thin she was. Every muscle was overly defined from lack of food and her limbs appeared abnormally long but, then again, so were Solleks and Tsume's. Her skin was covered in scars, most from tortures but a few were self-inflicted; whether to get out of torture to take care of whoever was hurt or to try and get out of going on a mission. She looked around for soap and found some and quickly she showered and stepped out into the chilly air. "Damn, no towel…"

"Looking for one of these?" came a voice just outside the door and a hand suddenly appeared holding an old towel, Blade held her jeans up to try and cover her body but whoever had spoken had obviously seen her. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay." It was Kiba.

"Um, yeah, actually I am, how long have you been standing there?" she asked, snatching the towel away from him quickly. Kiba stepped into view and the look on his face had Blade's stomach doing a back flip, there was something very different in his gaze.

"Not long, don't worry, I covered my eyes." Kiba said with a smirk while stepping closer to her, Blade held her towel closely to her body but didn't step away from him.

"That's good, so…I should probably get dressed so we ca…" Blade didn't get to finish as Kiba gently took her shoulders and brought her into his chest, a thick scent filled the air and she realized what was about to happen. "Kiba…what about…no," Blade tried to pull away from the wolf she knew she loved but couldn't, his grip was like a vice.

"What about who?" he asked while pressing her up against the wall, quickly closing the space between their bodies until there wasn't any. Blade had to work hard to focus as her brain began to fuzz over while Kiba gently smelled her neck, letting only his lips gently graze her skin.

"Um, Cheza, what about Cheza," Blade wanted to slap herself for asking but knew that if they were going to go through with whatever it is he had in mind, she needed to know that Kiba's heart was hers.

"Cheza…" Kiba seemed to be puzzled by her question, "Blade…Cheza may be the key to Paradise but without a pack, without the promise that our pack can continue then I don't know what the point of Paradise is."

"Kiba, what are you asking of me." She said, her voice becoming firmer and his blue eyes showed something she had never seen before. Fear.

"Blade, when I left you in that burrow all those years ago, my heart broke. I didn't know it then because I was young, but I missed you so much. I thought you were dead when I woke up down by the river and all of you were gone. I thought I was alone. I followed a voice, a gentle voice calling me closer and closer to it until I was running for days on end; I needed to know who was calling me. I thought maybe it was Cheza,"

"Then, Hige brings us to The Lab in Jagarah's Keep and I find you, I find you all over again. That's the day the voice stopped calling me, pulling me forward and I knew it was you. And when those men at the island were looking at you like…like a piece of meat I wanted to tear each and every one of them apart until they were all slaughtered. I never want you to feel used again, or to feel like anything other than a wolf. A wolf that I love and would do anything for, Blade…I'm asking you to stay with me, to go with me wherever I go and I will do the same." Kiba managed to hold her gaze and Blade felt her heart skip a beat.

"Kiba, you're asking me to be your mate?" Blade could barely form the sentence and almost cried when Kiba nodded. "All I can say is…what the hell took you so long to ask me?" Kiba's smile illuminated the room as he picked up the love of his life and carried her out into the living room. Blade didn't care that she was only in a towel as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down into his blue eyes. He had found her at last.

Kiba set her feet down on the floor and watched as the moonlight bathed her tanned skin and felt something tugging deep inside of him. Blade gave him a playful smirk before grabbing the folds of his jacket and pulled him into her. "Do I have to make the first move?" she winked up at him.

"Well, when you put it that way," Kiba returned her smirk before putting a hand behind her still-wet head and bringing her lips into his. He wasn't sure what to expect but what he felt blew him away, it wasn't butterflies like what he had felt when he first met Cheza it was more like this is where he belonged. He moved his lips against hers and was surprised to feel her nipping at his lower lip. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"Not when I know what I want," Blade said, her voice came out in a sexy rasp that had a shiver going up his spine, "And I'm thinking the ratio of my clothes to yours isn't very fair right now, Kiba." He hadn't forgotten that she was only in a skimpy towel.

"Fine," he pretended to whine while taking off his shoes and jacket then went to kiss her again but she refused, "What's wrong?"

"Shirt, too," Blade tugged at his white shirt and he sighed as she playfully tugged it off, Kiba let her slide the fabric up over his head before wrapping his arms back around her waist and pulling her into him for another breathtaking kiss. He slowly slid his lips down to her neck and ear; the sounds that came from her throat had him going crazy. They were nothing he had ever heard before. Her hands ran down his chest and around his waist, pulling him closer and closer to her.

He could feel their need for each other thickening the air to the point that it was almost tangible; with one swift movement he lifted her up and brought her into where he had discovered a bedroom. Kiba set her down onto the bed, carrying her into the bedroom had loosened her towel to the point that it wasn't doing much except torment him. Blade looked up at him before he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his lips finding hers in the dark and their hands roaming over each other's bodies. He would never get enough of her.

Slowly he began to remove her towel while running his hands up her sides to her breasts, waiting for any sign that she wasn't okay with what he was doing but found none. Blade kissed his neck and dragged her fangs along his skin. The feeling of Kiba's muffled shout against her own flesh was enough to send her over the edge. Blade loved the feeling of his skin under her palms as she slid them down his chest to his pants where she could see him bulging through his jeans. "Someone's a bit happy," she teased but her laughter stopped when Kiba ran his hand along the inside of her legs.

"You were saying?" he said huskily down at her and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I don't remember…" she muttered and Kiba smirked while his hands continued to roam around her lower body. "Oh God, Kiba…"

"Yes, Blade?" her eyes were shut tight and when she finally opened them the passion that burned had his heart racing faster. Blade didn't hesitate as she undid his pants and slid them down while Kiba was allowed to continue exploring her body. He dipped his head down to kiss her gently then to her neck, slowly to each breast, then to her stomach which wasn't as chiseled as he expected but loved how gently defined it was.

Blade clutched at the bed as Kiba's tongue roamed her body, every inched being claimed as his. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had been whored out before and had only laid there while the men did whatever they wanted, trying her best not to linger on the fact that it was her body they were using. This was so different; Kiba's touch had every blood cell racing to the surface, needing his touch. Finally, after Kiba had his fill of her he brought his lips back up to hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently, Blade brushed the dark brown tousled strands out of his blazing blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm yours, Kiba, ever since I've been born…I've been waiting for you." Blade whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled back down at her and captured her lips as he slid inside of her.

"Oh God, Blade…I love you," Kiba shuddered out, unable to control himself and the intense sensation he was feeling all over his body.

"I love you, Kiba," Blade whispered back.

A/N Aw (: love, but how long will Blade's new happiness last? What will Tsume and Solleks think? Will Cheza really be nothing to Kiba? So many questions!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't claim what I don't own

Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true

(NORMAL POV)

The pack was once again on the move, but the formation of the pack running had changed. Tsume now was doing everything he could to run in between Blade and Kiba ever since he found them up in the bedroom a week ago, ever since then the two were nearly inseparable. Blade gave off an odd glow, had a different spring in her step and seemed truly happy.

"You're almost too happy, it's disgusting." Kage teased one day while she and Blade were looking through a town for a food, the older wolf simply smiled while taking a look at a vendor who sold jewelry and found a hand holding hers, she looked up to find Kiba standing beside her and he was looking at the jewelry with an inquiring look on his face.

"Just looking," she told the vendor, who had begun to pull out a selection of rings.

"Something for the budding couple, so rarely do I see love such as this anymore," the lady was in her late seventy's with shaking hands but clear green eyes. Kiba smiled down at Blade before looking at all of the rings the woman had set out in front of them.

"He's getting her a ring, it's…gross," Solleks growled in his throat while pacing down the block while Hige did his best to sneak some food.

"You're causing a scene, kid," Hige growled while tucking some food into his pocket then turned to see Blade and Kiba strolling hand in hand towards them. "Do you guys have to be like that in public? You're making the kid freak out."

"I have a name, porky," Solleks shot Hige a look who shrugged, "And, seriously, you act like everything's just peachy when we have to find that stupid fuckin plant in order to get back on the road to Paradise, or have you two completely forgotten about that?"

"We haven't forgotten, Solleks, is it so wrong for us to be happy together?" Kiba asked and Blade watched her brother's face go from steely until he looked in her eyes, for so long she hadn't been happy and now the whole pack was together and Kiba was making her even happier.

"If you break her heart…I swear to God, I will destroy you." Solleks snarled and Kiba let out a low growl.

"Guys, not here," Blade put a hand on Kiba's chest and it stopped the growling but Kiba's face was still aggressive.

"Anyway…what kind of ring did Kiba manage to steal for you?" Hige said in a lame attempt to change the subject. Kiba brought Blade's left hand into view; on her middle finger was a simple silver band with etching in it. "Isn't it supposed to go on a different finger?"

"I'm not sure, but does it really matter?" Kiba smirked down at her as she tucked her hand back into his.

"Not to me," Blade returned the smirk before turning to see where the rest of the pups were, Kage and Arrow were trying on different kinds of sunglasses, sneaking a couple into their pockets before darting over to the rest of the pack. Arrow wasn't speaking to any of them, yet, other than Kage but he was slowly coming out of his shell.

"Where do you think Cheza will be?" asked Tsume as he approached the group with his hands shoved deep in his pockets with Toboe having to trot to keep up with the older wolf's long strides.

"I'm not sure; I've tried to pick up on her scent ever since that last city the world's begun to smell the same." Kiba sighed.

"She's most likely with Darcia, he did steal her from us and unless Jagarah has managed to steal her back then that's most likely where's she's going to be." Blade reasoned and Hige raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Never have I once heard you refer to Cheza as something other than it," Hige joked and Blade rolled her eyes.

"How do we get to Darcia's?" asked Kiba, Tsume pulled out a map and turned Toboe around so he could use the Runts back.

"This map says that his Keep is just north of here, they must have left this city alone since there isn't any kind of Noble trying to rise up and take over." Tsume said before tucking the map back into his pocket.

"All right, we're getting Cheza back!" Toboe cried in excitement, ignoring the glares he was getting from his twin.

"I know you two are total opposites." Kage whispered to her friend, who gave a curt nod before turning back to look down the street and spotted an old man stumbling towards them with a black dog on a leash snarling and snapping at the group. Kiba put a protective arm around Blade and looked at Tsume.

"It's the old man, he's found us." Kiba growled and Blade lifted her head up a little higher when the other female bared her fangs at her. "Let's go,"

The pack took off down the crowded street as fast as they could, "rooftops!" Hige shouted and everyone bounded up the walls in swift leaps. Blade lingered behind to make sure Kage and Arrow made it up safely, as she was about to jump the 'dog' rounded the corner snarling and snapping at her. Blade dropped on all fours and snarled down at the bitch.

"Leave my pack alone or I'll rip your throat out." Blade warned but the dog wasn't going to give up.

"That's right, Blue, we've got her now." The old man stood behind her with his rifle raised, Blade shook her black head before scaling the wall effortlessly. "Damn, go get them!" Blade could hear the dog, Blue, scrambling up the wall. The wolf had almost caught up with the pack; they were waiting on the opposite buildings' roof when the dog leapt up in front of her.

Blade took a deep whiff of the air that came at her as she stood downwind of the dog, there was something different about her smell than any other dog she had been forced to kill. "You're part wolf, less than half but there's definitely wolf in you…did you know that, puppy?" the taunting tone in Blade's voice had the bitch sailing at her with jaws wide open. The other female sidestepped the attack easily and sank her fangs deep into Blue's shoulder and tossed her aside. "Don't make me kill you." The half-breed lay on her side, unable to stand well enough on her own while blood gushed from her shoulder. "Maybe you'll learn to honor your blood-line one day, pet."

Kiba gave Blade a quick once over as she rejoined her pack, "You okay?" she nodded to him before giving the dog one last look. "She always did strike me as being part wolf."

"Part, but not enough to feel the need we do to find Paradise, she's had a comfortable life." Blade sighed and Toboe whimpered as they began to run across the rooftops to the outskirts of the City, he missed his life with the old woman he had lived with.

Toboe's mind was wandering while the pack ran along the road towards Darcia's Keep; the path was well kept and allowed for him to zone out while running. How he missed the lazy days of sleeping by a warm fire and getting fed three meals a day rather than running and starving and getting called a runt.

"Watch it, runt." Tsume scolded, Toboe hadn't even noticed how quickly they had come upon the city where Darcia's Keep was protected.

"Now what?" Blade asked stepping up next to Kiba who was sniffing the air.

"She's here, I can smell her…" Kiba's eyes drifted shut and Blade could feel the hairs prickle on the back of her neck, "We'll stake out for the night then devise a plan to take her back in the morning, for now let's find a place to rest."

"Rest? Kiba, it's a full moon tonight, how do you think Toboe was able to keep up the whole way here?" The rest of the pack chuckled, sans Arrow, at the indignant look on Toboe's face.

"We'll just have to try," Kiba smirked down at Blade before taking her hand and leading the rest of the pack into the city.

A/N yeah yeah, all seems well now. Key word, seems.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't claim what I don't own.

Love isn't beautiful, Love is a fucking whore.

The night consisted of the older wolves devising a plan on how to break into Darcia's Keep, they had witnessed many men getting picked up on the streets after fights had broken out but no women were ever apprehended.

"We could try and pass them off as men," Tsume suggested, Blade smirked before pulling her hair back. Kiba wanted to laugh at how much more she resembled Tsume without her long black hair framing her face. Kage still had her tomboy body so she was easy enough to pass off as a guy.

"They'll pull your hair out of the hood as soon as they get us inside." Solleks tugged on his sisters' hair and she let out a sigh.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Blade got up and went into the other room of the rundown house they had found abandoned. A few minutes passed and Blade's once waist length black hair was now cut to an asymmetrical bob. "Now I just look like a really femme guy."

"Wow! You and Tsume look really alike now!" Toboe cried and Blade had to hold back her laughter when Tsume furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you saying I look girly, runt?" Tsume barked and Solleks tipped over laughing at how offended his brother was getting.

"No no, Tsume!" Toboe tried to backtrack but it was too late, Tsume pushed the kid over and shook his head. "Ow!"

"Tsume, it's not that big of a deal, my hair will grow back and you'll be the manlier looking of the two of us, again." Blade prodded at her twin who shot her a look.

"Careful, Blade, look any more like a guy and Kiba might get the two of you confused." Kage joked and everyone laughed at the wide-eyed expression on Kiba's face.

"I would never…I wouldn't…that's not funny!" Kiba tried to find a comeback but couldn't when Blade gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"If I ever catch you with Tsume, that's all you get." Blade winked up at Kiba who just shook his head.

"Alright, everyone, let's get some sleep so we can get Cheza in the morning!" Toboe cried while dropping to the floor to sleep.

The pack slowly drifted off to sleep, all but Kiba, he watched Blade doze next to him and felt a pit in his stomach. He had this amazing she-wolf in front of him, ready to lay her life on the line for him and his thoughts kept drifting back to Cheza, with her sweet scent and delicate laughter he felt the butterflies again.

"Kiba, you okay?" Blade asked, he hadn't noticed her wake up and drew her closer to him. "Are you nervous about getting Cheza back?" He could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes at the mention of the flower maiden.

"A little, nothing too distressing, go back to sleep." Blade sighed and took his jaw in her hands.

"Kiba…" the tone in her voice was like she was saying goodbye and it tugged on his heart so much that he feared it might yank straight out of his chest. He gently took her hands and kissed her fingertips.

"Don't…please, I'm here for you." Kiba couldn't think of any words good enough to stop the heartbreaking look in her eyes. He kissed her gently and felt her lips quiver before she pulled away and buried her face in his chest.

(BLADE'S POV)

The plan was simple, we were all going to break out into this massive fight and get taken into custody, even if we weren't anywhere near Cheza once we were brought within the walls of The Keep, our noses would guide us to where she was being kept.

I watched Kiba, Hige and Toboe from across the street, waiting for the signal. Just as a large black vehicle passed by Tsume strode out ahead of me with the rest of us following close behind. Kiba bared his fangs at the sight of Tsume and I caught a smirk on my twins face. I snarled to keep him focused as we met in the middle of the street.

No time was wasted as Tsume punched Kiba in the jaw; I cringed as he was sent stumbling backwards into Hige. Solleks leapt onto Kiba, sending a fist into his stomach; of course my brothers would be going for him. I didn't have time to watch as Hige faked a punch to my face, I dodged it easily and sent a knee flying into his chest.

"Hit me, damn it!"I snarled and Hige grimaced before punching me in the chest, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back.

"Break it up, break it up!" came shouts and I turned to see men in all black armor running at us with guns pointed, I dropped to my knees with my hands behind my head like everyone else. "Think you fucks are tough? Just wait, a night in a cell might change your attitudes." A man roughly grabbed the back of my head by my hair and dragged me towards the vehicle where a few other men were already sitting, shackled.

The bite of the handcuffs on my wrists had me snarling as the rest of the pack was thrown in, I tried my best to look everyone over as they sat down. Kiba was the worst, his lip was fat and eye slightly swollen.

"Jesus, guys, what happened to taking it easy?" I gave a stern look at my brothers, who were snickering together.

"He could have defended himself, does he need you to fight all of his battles, sis?" Solleks said with a tone that had me wanting to slap him upside the head.

"I'm fine, Blade, let's just stay focused." Kiba tried his best to give me a small smile but his lip had him struggling.

"Step one is complete, next up is the hard part." Kage muttered, Arrow nodded and his eyes darted to the door.

"She's there, I can smell her." Kiba sighed and I felt that pit in my stomach, again. I tried my best to inhale her scent but it only made me want to throw up.

The vehicle bounced and chugged along, I tried my best to look out the tiny slits for windows to try and keep my bearings for our escape.

"You guys' all lookin' for that flower maiden?" one of the other men asked, I looked at Kiba who was staring at them intently.

"What's she to you?" Toboe piped up from the other side of Tsume.

"Nothin', she ain't shit to humans except a pain in the ass, our cities keep getting blown up 'cause stupid Nobels gotta fight over the 'ownership' of her. Whoever owns her can get into some kind of Heaven, probably better than the one we're gettin' in, eh fellas?" the man let out an obnoxious chuckle with the two other men he was sitting with. I looked at Kiba who was shaking at how easily these men talked about Cheza as nothing more than an object.

Before the conversation could continue the vehicle came to a jerking halt and the door dropped down, "Let's go, dogs."

I had to bite my tongue at the word 'dog' as I made my way out with everyone else, Cheza's smell was overpowering as we were forced down vaulted corridors. I was focusing on Kiba's heels in front of me when they suddenly stopped; I looked up to see that his eyes were looking down a hallway to our left.

"There, she's there…" Kiba whispered and I tried to feel what he was feeling, nothing.

"Keep moving, we'll find her together, don't cause more trouble than…" but Kiba had changed the plan in the blink of an eye, suddenly a white wolf was in front of me and tearing the guards apart. I broke my handcuffs and tried to finish off the screaming men as quickly as I could, the less attention the better.

"What the hell, Kiba?" Tsume snarled as he broke Toboe's restraints, but Kiba was already darting down the hallway. I took off after him as fast as I could, we had to stay together. I had to stay with him. "Blade!"

I heard what sounded like a heavy door drop down behind me and turned back to see a cement wall where my pack had been, I stared at it for a moment then back at Kiba who simply turned back around and kept going.

"We'll meet up outside, get out, now!" I shouted as loud as I could and heard sounds of protest before darting after Kiba.

"Kiba, we really shouldn't have split up with the pack…" I muttered but knew my words were falling on deaf ears. This wasn't sitting well with me at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus! What with school starting back up I've been focused on getting back into the swing of things.

Disclaimer: I don't claim what I don't own.

I Know The Consequence.

(NORMAL POV)

Tsume and Solleks slammed into the concrete wall one more time before shaking their heads and looking at each other. "It's no use…" Tsume growled low in his throat, "We go to Plan B and we get the fuck out of here."

"NO!" Kage protested immediately, she couldn't leave Blade behind, she wouldn't. "Blade wouldn't leave us, she'd find us!"

"We're not Blade, Kage." Solleks countered and the younger girl snarled.

"She's your sister!" Kage braced herself against the opposite wall before charging at the cement block keeping her from her friend. Hige caught his younger sister as she bounced off the cement and held her as tightly as he could.

"Kage, we need to get out of here, we can't afford to be caught, so please shut up." Hige begged her and after one last swift punch to his ribs she went silent. "We need to backtrack and get back to the house, that's what the plan was, right?"

"Yeah, let's go." Tsume muttered before taking one last look at the wall and leading the way that he hoped was out of The Keep.

XxX

Kiba's ears were pricked forward and eyes locked on the path ahead of him, he was so close to Cheza he could almost hear her laugh tickling across his fur.

"Kiba…" Blade called to him softly, he had almost forgotten that she was with him. Why had she followed? She should be with the rest of the pack; it only took him to find Cheza. To return her to her rightful place beside him on his journey to find Paradise, his dream was just within reach. "Kiba…"

The white wolf flicked an ear at her to show that he was listening but she only let out a long mournful sigh. He stopped and turned to face Blade and was almost heartbroken by the look on her black face. He pressed his muzzle to the underside of her jaw and licked it gently; she buried her face into his neck and let out a faint whimper.

"Blade…" Kiba couldn't think of anything that could make it better, she knew that he was focused on Cheza. He couldn't lie to Blade that would hurt her worse.

"I know, Kiba, I understand…" her voice was soothing to his thoughts but full of sadness, he didn't know what to do. "Let's get her so we can get out of here."

Blade let him give her one last kiss on the jaw then she turned away from him. Kiba inhaled sharply before continuing their path at a run. They stretched out their limbs to the point of breaking as their paws flew across the smooth floor.

Together they bound up a flight of stairs and could smell the guards waiting for them. Fangs bared they charged headlong into them. The guards were caught by surprise and they unloaded their guns onto the two wolves. Blade sank her fangs into a guards exposed neck but felt the slice of a sword on her thigh, a wild snarl came from her and the guard fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Kiba stood over a pile of dead bodies and turned to his mate, she shook one crying guard angrily before ripping out his jugular. Blood dripped from her fangs and Kiba felt a chill go down his spine, he had forgotten how she was a killing machine. The white wolf approached her and she looked at him quizzically. Before Blade could ask what was wrong Kiba had her pressed up against the opposite wall, burying his face into her neck he took deep inhales of her scent. Blade wrapped her arms around Kiba and let every ounce of her take in his touch. Who knew how much longer she had with him, who knew how much longer she held his heart.

His hands began to wander over her body and she completely forgot what they were doing, that they were in danger, as her breathing began to be more labored. He looked down at her before taking her face in his hands and kissing her roughly. Blood still on their tongues didn't bother them as they fought for dominance. The white wolf lifted Blade up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Kiba…" she could feel him hard beneath her and sank her fangs gently into his throat just enough to leave a mark, her mark. Kiba let out a muffled shout against her chest while tugging her jeans down to past her thighs. The taste of his blood upon her lips had her body raging for more of him, all of him. She undid his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. More shouts erupted from her mate before he fell silent and shook against her. "Take me…"

Kiba didn't hesitate as he pulled his pants down more and positioned his hardened member under her entrance. Slowly, he slid in and then back out, each thrust brought out muffled cries and tender moans from both of them. As he picked up the pace Blade clutched onto his shoulders. She loved how he felt inside of her, she was his and nothing was going to change that. Kiba pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss and moaned into her mouth as she dragged her fangs along his lower lip.

"I love you…" Kiba whispered, Blade was caught off guard and sank her fangs into the tender flesh of the lip she held. "Ah!" Blood formed over the cut and he licked it away, "My turn."

Blade was at his mercy as he slammed her against the wall and sank his fangs into her shoulder, leaving his own mark. She let out a throaty cry that almost masked an ear-splitting scream. Kiba's thrusts became erratic and Blade could feel him nearing the breaking point that she was already racing towards. Together they tingled and moaned softly as he filled her with his orgasm. Only then did Kiba hear the scream and looked down at Blade, whose eyes were shut in pure ecstasy. Slowly, Kiba pulled out of her and tenderly kissed her forehead and cheeks while she pulled hers and his pants up.

"We're lucky we didn't get caught…" Blade winked at him and he shared a smirk while taking her hand and they continued their journey towards Cheza.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: Hard to believe that I've hit 20 chapters! Thanks for everyone that has been reading! A lot of the notes at the top of the page are lyrics from my favorite band Alistair Hennessey.

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

I'm not an angel. I never claimed to be a saint, I never loved you anyways.

I just thought we could both use the warmth.

Kiba held onto Blades hand as they made their way down yet another long hallway but this one was different, cameras were everywhere but no guards. The overwhelming smell of the flower maiden's scent filled the air and Kiba's senses heightened to the point that he could almost feel Cheza's touch upon his face.

"Kiba, we're gonna have to break down the door." Kiba looked up to see that they had made it to the door already, he nodded to his mate. Releasing her hand they backed up and launched their powerful bodies into the double doors which let them enter with ease. The white wolf stumbled in further then the black one and was the first to see Cheza, suspended in a glass bubble filled with the serum that sustained her. He ran forward and put his hand to the cool glass, but she did not wake.

"Cheza, Cheza! Can you hear me, say something! Open your eyes, please," Kiba begged and looked at the large desk, filled with buttons that he didn't understand. Blade held her breath and looked around the room, her eyes caught the faint shine of…armor!

"KIBA!" Blade threw herself forward as a large dagger flew out of the darkness and sank into her back. "Fuck!"

"Blade, what the hell?" His eyes quickly followed the path of the dagger and realized how stupid he was, they wouldn't leave Cheza completely unprotected. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, not the first knife I've ever taken…" Blade exhaled while ripping the knife out, blood gushed to the floor. At that same moment, Cheza's eyes opened and she stared down at the two wolves.

"She's awake…but from the blood of the black wolf? Here I thought…Ohhhh, how quaint." The voice of Blade's attacker was a throaty females, she emerged from the shadows completely covered in gold armor, purple eyes dancing with glee.

"Who are you?" Kiba snarled, taking a protective stance in front of Cheza and Blade.

"Jagarah…" Blade whispered and the armor-clad woman smirked.

"She remembers me, what a good girl. Always was a better soldier then the rest. Now, why do you think Cheza opened her eyes for you? She did let out a god-awful scream a few moments ago…I take it that it's from the bite upon your lip." Jagarah pointed to Kiba's face, he snarled.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Jagarah, but we're here to take her with us," Blade growled and entered the code in to drain the water.

"Oh, you will soon enough, Blade. You always were my favorite…such a beautiful black wolf…" Jagarah waved her hand and lights illuminated the floor. It was as if gravity had intensified ten-fold and both wolves struggled to stay on their feet. "Don't struggle too much, Blade."

The black wolf snarled and snapped as water began to gush out of the tank and onto the floor, her nose was barely above the water level. Kiba had managed to stay in a sitting position but was shaking uncontrollably as Jagarah smashed the glass and pulled Cheza out.

"I knew you would remember the code better than I, thank you, wolves. Darcia, on the other hand, will not be so gracious." Jagarah laughed before turning away with Cheza dangling helplessly in her arms.

"CHEZA!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs and ripped himself off the tiles and sprinted forward and tackled Jagarah, sending the flower maiden sprawling across the floor.

"Kiba!" Blade tried to get up but all of the pull slid to her circle and she could barely breathe. She could hear Jagarah struggling and the fatal crunch of her throat. "Kiba, Kiba, help me up…please. I can't breathe."

Kiba gathered Cheza into his arms and turned to Blade, the look on his face scared her. Cheza had his face in her hands and she was smiling a loving smile up at him. "You came; you came for this one…"

"I promised I would, Cheza." Kiba whispered and Blade felt her heart ache, before she could cry out for her mate again a loud alarm sounded. Kiba startled backwards towards the door and Blade knew what was about to happen, he was going to run. He was going to leave her here to die. "Blade, Blade get up!"

"I can't!" her eyes filled with tears as she fought with every last bit of strength in her body but whatever was powering the pull was too strong for her.

"Blade…I…uh," he was cut off by the sound of guards approaching and then all she could hear was the slap of Kiba's shoes as he ran.

"Kiba…" Blade called one last time but knew that it was useless, he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(A/N Hi everyone! I had no idea that I would have so many people reading this story, I have decided to start it back up!)

Warning: Things are about to get intense.

Disclaimer: I do not claim what I do not own.

Well I just heard the news today, seems my life is going to change.

Kiba sprinted as quickly as he could down the halls; his heart was racing so fast that he feared that it would burst. He had to think, surely the way out would still be blocked by the large wall of cement. What was he going to tell the pack? How was he going to face Tsume and Solleks? His feet began to slow as he was hit with the full force of his choice. He had left Blade behind.

xXx

"We've been waiting out here for hours! They might be dead, for all we know!" Kage screamed and threw a rock at the wall, it exploded into dust and Arrow covered his mouth as he began to cough.

"Easy, Kage, they'll be back…" Hige did his best to calm his sister but knew that it was no use.

"Well, I know one of them is back." Tsume growled low in his throat as the smell of the flower maiden hit his nose like a ton of bricks.

"Cheza!" Toboe cried and ran to the door and ripped it open.

"You bastard!" Solleks shouted when he saw it was only Kiba and Cheza. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She…she fell behind…I had to get Cheza out." Kiba said while trying to catch his breath, Solleks shook with fury and launched himself at the older wolf. The white wolf set the flower maiden down and prepared to defend himself but was surprised to see Tsume step in between them.

"We knew, we knew that this was going to happen. So, we do what he won't," Tsume turned to Kiba, "We get her back."

xXx

The pack gathered together outside the door early that morning, Toboe Kage and Arrow were being left behind to keep an eye on Cheza who was sitting in the corner crying uncontrollably. No one could understand her hysterical babbling so they let her cry herself to sleep.

"Why can't I stay behind with Cheza and Kage go with you all?" Kiba suggested and was slammed up against the wall by Solleks, a place he was growing accustomed to.

"Because, you worthless bastard, you left my sister behind. After all the nights she spent lying awake and whispering your name, calling for you to find her. To rescue her from the depths of Hell, night after night she wished for you to come. You did and for some fucking reason I've never seen her happier. We let her go with you, putting our trust in you to keep her safe and what do you do? You leave her behind. So, dumb fuck, you are going to come with us to save your mate. Or do you not claim her as that, anymore?" Solleks snarled at the older wolf. Kiba clutched at Solleks' arm to keep from being completely suffocated.

"Solleks, let him go, he won't answer you." Tsume muttered, throwing Kiba a dirty look. Solleks let the white wolf drop to the ground and walked over to his older brother. "Let's get her back."

Together the four males stretched their limbs across the pavement in a dead run towards The Keep, they had no plan. No way to get in. But one goal, to get Blade back.

Getting in was simple, after the kidnapping of the flower maiden all of the guards were patrolling the streets for any sign of her. They snuck in past the doors with ease and put their noses to the ground in search of her scent.

"This…is bizarre," Hige muttered, sniffing intently. Tsume allowed a quizzical look but Hige was too busy smelling the ground.

"Spill it, Porky." Tsume snapped and Hige shot him an indignant look.

"Her scent…it's everywhere. They know we're coming back for her." Hige shook his head as he smelled the walls.

"Fuck," Solleks sniffed alongside Hige, he was right.

"Someone's coming." Kiba growled and the four wolves ducked into hiding as a troop of guards walked past them.

"How're those bites doing, chief?" asked one of the guards, Kiba took a deep inhale of the scent of blood and caught an overwhelming smell of Blade.

"They hurt like a bitch; damn wolf nearly took my arm off at the shoulder. I hope they kill that fucking thing…" the guards' voice trailed off as they wandered down another hallway.

Solleks' eyes narrowed as he peered around the corner where the two humans had come from, he could smell the blood from the wound.

"Hige, that trail should lead us to Blade, get on it," Tsume muttered, Hige nodded before setting his nose to work. Quickly catching the scent he lead the three other wolves down the hallways, zigzagging back and forth until they came to a set of glass doors, "Glass?"

"Look…" Hige whispered, "The better for all to see, I guess," his eyes fixed on the large laboratory, "Reminds me of The Lab but, where's…damn it."

Chained in the middle of the room, her arms above her head and legs spread apart, was Blade. Her head was tilted back, hair hanging in her eyes and various IV's inserted into her skin.

"What are they doing to her?" Tsume whispered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Look, there's Darcia," Solleks growled low in his throat, just as he spoke; the masked man turned and looked directly at them.

"Hello again…I suppose you are wondering what I intend to do with your precious female…please, come in. It's not like you can do any kind of harm here," the cold voice hit every nerve in their bodies. As they slowly entered the laboratory, bars slammed down around Blade, her eyes fluttered open for a moment before drifting closed again, "She is very tired and very weak for her…delicate condition."

"Condition," Tsume questioned, Darcia cocked his head before he began to laugh loudly.

"Oh, you did not know? Tell me…why is it that Cheza screams when her blood is spilled and not the white wolfs'? Why is it that she only awakens when the black wolf is near, now?" Darcia said as he stepped to the side of Blade's cage and checked one of her IV bags.

"Quit with the riddles and tell us!" Solleks shouted, his hair standing on end.

"It is because she is bearing the white wolfs' cubs," the Nobles' tone was blunt and harsh.

Kiba stared dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"Not even the father knew…this poor she-wolf…how hard she has worked to keep her pack safe," Darcia murmured while stepping into her cage, his gloved hand trailing over her exposed midsection, "How hard she has worked to be reunited and keep the one she loves…"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kiba shouted, flying forward and ripping at the bars, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Now you come to her aide? Tell me, white wolf, would you be doing so if I had Cheza in an identical cage as she? Your mate. The one you are supposed to remain faithful to until the end of time?" Darcia mocked.

"Let her go…let her go…" Kiba snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I will. I have no use for a she-wolf, really. I was going to train her to fight against you but…I think you've done enough damage to her spirit for one day," as he stepped out of the cage it ascended back into the ceiling and all of the IV's were retracted from her veins and the cuffs suspending her were released, she dropped to the floor and lay limp, "Good luck with her…" he whispered before disappearing.

"Blade…Blade?" Solleks whispered as he ran to his sisters' side, "He must have her on some kind of sleep-aide; we'll have to carry her out, come on."

Tsume went over to his twin, bending down he slowly lifted her into his arms and held Blade to his chest, "I've got you, we're gonna get you out of here."


End file.
